


Finding Family

by CocoDragon16



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bisexual April O'Neil, Bisexual Casey Jones (TMNT), Bisexual Donatello, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Elementary School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leo has vitiligo, Mikey Has ADHD, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POC!April, POC!Donnie, POC!Leo, POC!Mikey, POC!Raph, POV Third Person, Polyamorous relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Raphael, gay Michelangelo, native american Mona Lisa, slightly OOC, young Michelangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoDragon16/pseuds/CocoDragon16
Summary: When eight-year-old Michelangelo is removed from yet another foster home, his case worker Leatherhead takes him to a new foster family who might just be the family he's been looking for.





	1. New Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever so if the characters are OOC I apologize! I've been trying to find a fic to fit my wants and haven't found it, so I decided to make it. If you feel you want to re-write this and make it better: GO FOR IT! Just give me credit please. I also know nothing about the foster care system so don't take anything I say seriously. I am guessing. Also, I'm not used to writing in this style so it might sound weird. If it does and you want to edit it, just contact me and let me know! If it does and you want me to edit it, again just contact me!   
Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to fit new character descriptions! If you see any mistakes/issues please let me know! This is my first fic so if any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. Enjoy!
> 
> Character inspiration credit goes to leviathan-fanart on tumblr! Link is included if you want to see it!  
https://leviathan-fanart.tumblr.com/post/180943428242/some-f2u-humanbros-icons-transparent-for-all

Mikey should be used to the constant moving, the constant change. Yet every time he still feels that ache in his chest, the lump in his throat, and every inch of his body screams _ failure, failure, failure _. 

He hasn’t had a real home in years. He misses stability, warm hugs, genuine relationships. He misses having a family. But he only has himself to blame. He always, always messes up. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise. So why does it hurt so bad?

* * *

His social worker is trying to stay optimistic. He doesn’t think it’s working, but he tries to follow his example and hopes for the best. 

His new foster family is welcoming, Leatherhead explains. There are boys only a few years older than Mikey himself and the father teaches ninjitsu. Their home isn’t far from the school so he won’t have to transfer—again. His clothes and school stuff have already been put in his new room so he doesn’t have to worry about that. Unfortunately, He’ll have to share a room, but that just gives him a chance to really make a connection with the other boys.

Mikey only hums in response to Leatherhead’s commentary, keeping his gaze out the window. 

_ I wonder what people mean about horse power when they talk about cars. Like, are there miniature horses inside that run on a wheel to make the car go? What happens if they get tired? What if they die? Are there replacement horses? Maybe that’s why people have to take their cars to the shop; they’re getting new horses! _

“I think you will fit in well with them. Mr. Hamato might even adopt you! Wouldn’t that be great?”

Mikey nods, but inside he secretly wishes Leatherhead could adopt him so he wouldn’t have to disappoint another family.

* * *

His new foster father is Yoshi Hamato, known as Master Splinter to his students. He’s a tall man with skin the color of a warm sunset, dark hair, and equally dark almond shaped eyes. He smiles warmly when he motions the pair inside and Mikey removes his shoes when Mr. Hamato asks him to do so. His worn-out converse stand out amongst the brand new tennis shoes. 

Luther, or as Mikey likes to call him, Leatherhead asks for a moment to speak with Mr. Hamato who inclines his head in acknowledgment, leading the taller man further down the hall. Leatherhead appears so imposing in the small space due to his tall stature and broad shoulders. His burn scars - rough skin stretched and twisted over the left half of his face and arm - along his deep black skin only adds to his tough exterior, but Mikey thinks the scars make him look cool (like a superhero!) despite what others may say. 

Leatherhead towers over Mr. Hamato as the two speak in hushed tones, and Mikey’s fingers itch to draw the pair and their stark differences. Instead, he forces himself to focus on the space around him. 

The foyer is small with tiled floors. A rack hangs along the wall, hats and jackets hanging loosely from the hooks, and a small bench rests below it for shoes and bags. A dirty welcome mat sits in front of the door, the word ‘welcome’ rests on the shell of a smiling sea turtle. 

Mikey’s attention is drawn back to his situation when Leatherhead stoops down to Mikey’s height. His soft smile tugs at the smaller scars by the corner of his lips. “I will be back to check on you in a few weeks. Keep your chin up, Michelangelo. You’ll be just fine.” 

His arms are warm as he wraps Mikey up in a hug and he allows himself to sink into it for a moment, finally feeling secure, before Leatherhead pulls away and leaves with a small goodbye. 

It is oppressively silent for a few moments. Mikey refuses to make direct eye contact with his new foster father and refrains from filling the silence with inane chatter like he usually would. 

“My sons are busy at the moment, so I am afraid you won’t be able to meet them just yet. They should be home shortly.” 

Mikey follows Mr. Hamato into the living room. He tries not to touch anything as Mr. Hamato shows him around. It’s a wide room with soft caramel colored walls and dark oak flooring. A bay window juts out from the wall to the left with a padded bench and bookshelves bracketing the opening that make the space seem warm and cozy. A large flat screen TV is mounted on the wall directly across from a large leather couch and an entertainment center has been placed below it for a place to put family photos and a gaming console. A soft gray rug covers a good chunk of the floor space with a small coffee table placed on top of it directly in front of the couch. 

“The TV and gaming console are free to use as long as your schoolwork is complete, but is to be shut off at ten. Any movies, games, and books we have are also free for you to use. The only thing I ask is that things are kept in order and taken care of. These rules apply to my sons as well.” 

Mr. Hamato leads Mikey through an open doorway into the kitchen. The kitchen is slightly smaller than the living room with light gray laminate floors and soft green walls. The countertops are polished oak and the appliances appear to be almost brand new. A small window over the sink overlooks the backyard where an old soccer goal hides underneath a large tree behind an in-ground pool. 

“Lunch and dinner vary in time due to my job and the boys’ schedules but we try to have meals as a family. Unfortunately, breakfast is generally a time where you would fend for yourself.” 

Mr. Hamato looks almost sheepish to admit, “None of us are particularly adept at cooking, but you are free to cook and eat whatever you want. We keep a grocery list on the counter, so if there is ever anything you need just add it to the list.”

He moves to exit through another doorway to the right when he pauses and turns back to Mikey. “Do you have any food allergies or medications you need to take?” 

Mikey hesitates, eyeing his foster father for a moment. Some of his foster parents in the past didn’t like the fact that he had to take medicine for his ADHD--and they really didn’t like that he had ADHD in the first place. “No, sir.”

Mr. Hamato is not deterred. “If so, the medicine is kept down here in the cabinet by the fridge. It is kept down here for no other reason besides convenience. We will not take it nor prevent you from taking it.”

Mikey thinks it over, but can find no reason to immediately distrust the man. He seems genuine and has been honest from the start. His instincts aren’t screaming at him to avoid him or placate him in any way. So, wordlessly, Mikey reaches into his book bag, grabs the small prescription bottle, and places it in the appropriate place. Mr. Hamato says nothing, only waits for Mikey to rejoin him. 

They enter a small hallway. A set of stairs are straight ahead of them, going up a couple steps before turning to the right to continue its path. A door to the left of the stairs leads to the backyard. 

Mr. Hamato points to the other end of the hall. “A small guest room and bathroom are at the end of this hall. Upstairs are the boys’ rooms and my own bedroom. If you want to, you can keep your skateboard in the foyer or the backyard.” He notices Mikey clutch his book bag--where the top of the board juts out obnoxiously--closer to himself and continues. “If not, you can keep it in your room. All I ask is that it is not somewhere anyone may trip over it.” 

Mikey nods frantically, desperate to keep his one favorite possession. Mr. Hamato shakes his head in acknowledgment then leads the way upstairs. At the top of the stairs is a long hallway with two doors on either side and one at the very end. The door to his immediate left has Japanese characters written in dark blue ink and Mikey marvels at the lettering before turning to look at the door across the hall. This one has a bio-hazard sign on it that says “scientist at work--enter at own risk”. Mikey laughs softly at it. 

Mr. Hamato points to each door as he begins to explain. “The door to the left is my son, Leonardo’s room. The room across from his is his twin Donatello’s room. The bathroom is the one next to Donatello’s room. My room is at the very end of the hall. You will be sharing the second room on the left with my oldest son Raphael.” 

Raphael’s door has a big red “Do Not Enter” sign on it and the paint is beginning to peel close to the handle where it must have been slammed one too many times. Mr. Hamato opens the door and stands aside to allow Mikey to enter first. The walls are painted a deep red and band posters cover the right wall where a twin sized bed sits in the corner. The black comforter is rumpled from use and some clothes are thrown haphazardly on top of it. To the left, a wide dresser is placed beside a cluttered desk. Another twin bed, this one made up neatly with a pale blue comforter, has been put in the corner across from Raphael’s bed. Between the two beds is a small table on which sits a glass terrarium. Pebbles line the bottom of the tank and water fills it about halfway. It has a giant rock and a little ramp. A heat lamp rests on top of the tank, providing warmth for the turtle basking on the rock. 

“So cute!” Mikey places his bag on his new bed and presses his face close to the glass. “Is this a snapping turtle? I think it is because of the shape of the shell and its coloring! I had to do a project on my favorite animal in school, so I researched turtles and learned a lot! What’s its name?” 

In his excitement, Mikey forgets to tone himself down--a habit he picked up at some of his past foster homes where they didn’t like his rambling or his loud voice or his energy. Most of his homes in the past only wanted the paycheck while others settled for him because of his pretty curls, blue eyes, and freckles. No one really liked his skateboard or his messiness. They didn’t like his inability to focus and they didn’t like all the trouble he caused. So, he toned down a lot of his personality, only relaxing at school with his friends. But being able to share a room with someone who has a turtle for a pet--someone who might let him play with said turtle--is amazing and he can’t help being so excited. 

“Her name is Chompy. Now get your face away from the glass; you’ll scare her.”

The new voice causes Mikey to jump, twisting around to face the guy he didn’t even hear come in. He’s tall with broad shoulders and dark hair, the sides shaved into rows of thin lines while the top remains full. His eyes are a deep hazel and a piercing goes through his bottom lip. He’s wearing a white shirt, dark jeans, and a red leather jacket that stands out against his umber brown skin. His feet are bare. 

“H-h-hi, um, so-sorry about the glass.” Mikey steps toward his side of the room, nervous energy causes his fingers to tap against his thighs. He glances back at the door, but Mr. Hamato is gone. “I’m Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. You must be Raphael!” 

“Raph.” He grunts, peeling off his jacket as he moves toward his bed. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Raph doesn’t reply; he throws the clothes from his bed to the floor and lays down on his bed, phone in hand. “So, how old are you?” 

“Seventeen.” Raph doesn’t even glance at him. He scrolls through his phone and types occasionally. 

Nerves keep Mikey’s mouth moving. “Woah! You must be able to drive, right? And you’re in high school! What do you like to do? I mean, I like to skate and draw and--”

Raph sits up, scowling, and snaps, “I. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck. Now shut up.”

Mikey withers, shutting down at his harsh words, and Raph lays back down, satisfied. 

Mikey turns around to hide the tears in his eyes and fiddles with his stuff. He takes his skateboard out and places it under his bed. Pulling out his sketchbook and pencil case, he places his bookbag between his bed and the wall and gets comfortable in the middle of the bed. A blank page sits before him and his mindlessly lets his pencil wander on the page.

Mikey wants to be able to have a good relationship with his new foster family. Mr. Hamato seems kind and the house is amazing. He just has to impress the three older boys already living here and Mikey just doesn’t know if he can do that. But that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try. 


	2. Befriending an "Intruder"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left comments or kudos! You guys are the reason I kept writing and have published this chapter today! It may not be the best, but hopefully it makes you smile. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edited to fit new character descriptions! If you see any mistakes/issues please let me know! This is my first fic so if any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. Enjoy!
> 
> Character inspiration credit goes to leviathan-fanart on tumblr! Link is included if you want to see it!  
https://leviathan-fanart.tumblr.com/post/180943428242/some-f2u-humanbros-icons-transparent-for-all

Somehow, despite everything he tries, Michelangelo never feels like he belongs anywhere. Whenever he’s placed with a foster family, he always feels as if he’s on the outside, looking in on a happy family yet not allowed to truly join. 

Hoping this new place would be different is a naive mistake that he just can’t keep himself from making.

* * *

Raph and Mikey sit in a tense silence, broken only by the soft scratch of Mikey’s pencil moving across the paper. Mikey tries to think of ways to end the oppressive silence, but his dread at receiving Raph’s ire keeps him from speaking. He’s just about to give up and initiate a conversation when the front door slams shut, causing him to jump.

Raph glances at him out of the corner of his eye, yet stays silent. Downstairs something falls and a muffled curse follows the sound. 

Mikey nervously looks to Raph for reassurance; he appears unbothered by the noise. “What was that?” 

Raph shrugs. “Probably Don.” 

Curious and feeling more confident at Raph’s lack of concern, Mikey gets up to investigate. 

The stairs make no noise underneath his socked feet as he creeps his way down, and he keeps his breathing as quiet as possible. 

_ What if it’s an enemy? It could be a ninja! They’re looking for me! I can’t let them leave with my location! _

Smiling at his little game, Mikey slips into the kitchen, peeking around the edge of the doorway to spy on the intruder. The “intruder” is tall and thin. He has short brown hair and almond colored eyes hidden behind thick glasses. His skin is lighter than his brother’s, more of a sepia, and he’s wearing a green flannel over a black t-shirt and a pair of tan khakis. The intruder has yet to notice Mikey spying on him and grumbles to himself as he rubs the back of his neck. 

Mikey turns his attention to the mess that has captured the intruder’s attention. A cardboard box has fallen from its place on the coffee table and the metal parts, tools, and wires that were once in it are strewn across the floor. The intruder heaves a sigh and bends down to start picking up the mess. 

Mikey frowns. He feels bad for spying on him now.

_ Maybe once we get to know each other we can play spies! Or cops and robbers! _

Bolstered with hope, Mikey edges slowly into the room. “Um . . . h-h-hi.” 

The other boy whips his head up, which causes his glasses to slip down his nose. He fixes them subconsciously as he asks, “Who are you?”

Mikey twists the sleeve of his jacket, glancing at the mess still littering the ground, before going to help clean up. “My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey.”

He remains frozen as Mikey pulls the box upright and begins to return the objects to their place. Then he seems to come back to himself. “Oh! I’m Donatello,” he offers his hand to shake which Mikey does enthusiastically, “You can call me Donnie if you want.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Donnie!” Mikey’s smile is almost blinding and Donnie can’t help but give a small smile in return. They set to work on cleaning up the rest of the mess. 

“What is all this stuff for anyway?” 

Donnie nudges his falling glasses back into place as he checks the state of some wires. “I’m building a robot.”

Mikey gasps, eyes going wide. “A robot? What will it be able to do? Will it be able to fly? Or do my homework for me? Will it be able to shoot lasers from its eyes? Oh! What are you going to name it?” 

Donnie laughs openly at Mikey’s enthusiasm. “Slow down, Mike. I haven’t thought that far yet!”

The boy visibly slumps, worried he went too far and got too excited again. Donnie nudges him, grinning wide, and says, “But I would love to have help figuring it out if you’re up for the task.” 

The change is instantaneous. Mikey’s eyes are blown wide, mouth split into the biggest smile, and he bounces a little as his excitement grows. “Really? You’ll let me help?” 

Don nods, placing the last few items in the box. “Of course!” 

“That’s awesome! Thank you so much!” Mikey jumps to his feet and dances a little in place. 

Donatello laughs as he motions for Mikey to follow him, picking up the box as he begins to head toward the stairs. “So besides robots what do you like?” 

Completely forgetting to be nervous, Mikey launches into detailed descriptions of things he likes, has done, and what he wants to do. Most of it consists of video games, skateboarding, and drawing but he does mention a love for soccer and cooking. He follows Donnie as he leads him upstairs to his room and Donnie asks questions and responds at the right moments to let Mikey know he’s actually listening. 

It warms Mikey to his core to be getting along so well with the older boy. Most older kids can’t stand his “motor mouth” and it has caused a lot of issues in the past. Luckily though, Donatello doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he encourages Mikey’s commentary. It’s been a while since Donnie’s been around someone with so much innocence and pure happiness that he can’t help but smile at Mikey’s never-ending word vomit. 

Even when they enter his room, Mikey doesn’t stop talking. Instead he begins to talk about how cool everything is. From the simple queen sized bed in the corner to the science posters and the cluttered desk, everything fascinates him, making Donnie wonder what types of places he’s stayed at before. 

“Is this why you’re building the robot?” 

Donnie, who had been focused on making space for his box, turns to see Mikey looking at his flyer for the science fair. 

“Oh! Yeah, it is. My boyfriend suggested I do it. He said I would get attention from prospective colleges and that I deserve to be recognized.” Don smiles at the thought of Casey being such a sap. 

Mikey’s eyes are wide, his mouth agape in shock. Dread begins to curl in Donatello’s throat. If he doesn’t support homosexuality . . .

“You’re allowed to have a boyfriend?” 

The dread dies instantly at the awe in Mike’s tone. Paying closer attention, Don notices that he doesn’t seem disgusted. He seems ecstatic. He nods slowly. “Of course I am. My dad doesn’t care.” 

Mikey smiles. “That’s good! I’m glad he doesn’t care! My last foster dad did.” His smile is gone now. “He didn’t like that I had a crush on a boy in my class.” 

Don’s face softens and his eyes grow sad. It’s not right that people force their prejudices onto those close to them or punish them for being slightly abnormal. Personally, he lucked out with such an accepting family and protective brothers. 

Maybe he can be that for Mikey. 

Donnie gently grabs Mike’s shoulder, gaining his attention, and leans down to look him in the eye. “Liking boys is perfectly fine. Just like liking girls is. You can even like both! I love my boyfriend and I have a girlfriend as well that I love too!” 

Mikey gasps dramatically. “You can have a boyfriend and a girlfriend? At the same time?” 

Donnie nods, smiling softly. “Of course! As long as everyone is okay with it and you openly communicate.” 

“That’s so cool!” Mikey’s eyes are big and blue and seem to contain all the innocence in the world. Donnie can’t stop himself from encouraging his questions and giving him the answers he seeks. 

Neither of them notice the tall figure in the doorway, watching with warm eyes. He has only seen his younger brother this happy around April and Casey. Maybe this kid won’t be too bad after all. 

But even so he has to stay vigilant. He can’t let this kid come in and hurt his family in any way. It’s why he paid so much attention to their conversation when Don mentioned his sexuality. Fortunately, he’s accepting of everything, unlike Slash. 

“Oh! Hey Raph!” Mikey notices him finally and offers a grin. Donnie turns to face his older brother, smiling. 

“Hey! What’s up?”

Raph motions to the stairs. “I think Leon just got back. Sounds like he’s trying to cook again. Want to help me diffuse the situation?” 

Donnie’s head falls back with a groan. Mikey looks between the two, confused and curious. “What’s wrong?” 

Don rubs a hand down his face. “My twin brother Leo has a habit of trying to cook when he’s in a bad mood. The problem is that he can’t cook well at all, so he usually ends up setting something on fire.” 

Mikey jumps, hand raising in the air. “I can help! I’m good at cooking!”

Donnie shares a look with Raph and Raph turns surprised eyes to the boy still bouncing beside his brother. “You sure you want to help him cook?” 

Mikey’s head bobs so fast in a nod that Raph fears it’ll fall off. But the kid seems excited to mess around in the kitchen; albeit he doesn’t understand the disaster that is Leon in the kitchen. He’s such shit at it and he always finds a way to break the toaster or some other kitchen utensils. 

The kid will figure it out pretty quick. 

Raph shrugs, stepping out of the way. “Have at it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Donnie is here and Leo will be soon! I want to introduce them a little slowly and if you haven't already figured it out I'm incorporating bits from each version (2003/2012/2018) into this fic so it's not just in one category. I hope this chapter made you feel a little better about Raph and the whole situation in general. Donnie is an amazing big brother and I need to get the B Team feels in here.


	3. There was an Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to give you guys an update and I apologize in advance for the short chapter. I wanted to give you guys something for waiting patiently and commenting! I appreciate each and every one of you!
> 
> Edited to fit new character descriptions! If you see any mistakes/issues please let me know! This is my first fic so if any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. Enjoy!
> 
> Character inspiration credit goes to leviathan-fanart on tumblr! Link is included if you want to see it!  
https://leviathan-fanart.tumblr.com/post/180943428242/some-f2u-humanbros-icons-transparent-for-all

For years Mikey has always found it easy to get along with his foster siblings. No matter how mean and stubborn they are he has managed to befriend them in some way. Unfortunately, he has not been able to do the same with his foster parents.

They just carry themselves differently. Life has hardened them, made them unsympathetic and ignorant. Mikey, with his sunshine smiles and pure innocence, frustrates them. 

He is too energetic, too noisy, too active, too playful. 

He is too happy. (Sometimes he thinks he is not happy enough.)

“I know he’s young, but does he have to be this obnoxious?” 

He looked up the word one day after hearing it so much. 

He learned how to keep his mouth shut. 

* * *

Leonardo thought everything was going fine. 

He had picked Karai up that morning and taken her to the park for an impromptu picnic. She had looked absolutely stunning. Her black hair fell neatly to her shoulders, dark against her ochre skin which glowed in the sun, and her hazel eyes were bright as she smiled sweetly. She had worn a soft blue sweater that exposed one of her shoulders and black ripped skinny jeans. She was gorgeous and he was - is - so happy to call her his girlfriend. 

The date started out good until he did some unknown thing that upset her. She had yelled at him, told him to stop assuming he knew everything about her. He tried to follow her when she stormed away only to recieve a brisk “Fuck off.” 

What did he do?

Leo grabs a pan and ingredients for pancakes as he tries to figure out what he said to upset her. 

“Maybe it was the comment about her dad . . .” he mumbles, mixing everything together. 

“What was about a dad?” 

Leonardo will later refuse to say that he jumped and screamed at Mikey’s sudden intrusion. (Mikey will dramatically reenact the story with wide eyes and overexaggerated movements. Leo will pretend he hates it but really he loves seeing Mikey so happy.)

Leo has a hand on his chest, breathing heavy, as he glares down at Mikey. “Who are you?”

Mikey is unperturbed. “I’m Michaelangelo, but you can call me Mikey.”

It takes Leo a moment before he unthinkingly blurts, “Oh! You’re the foster kid Dad told us about. I forgot you were moving in today.” 

Mikey flinches, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh . . . yeah . . . T-that’s me.”

Leo realizes his insensitivity instantly. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings at all! I just had a date with my girlfriend and completely forgot. I’m not trying to say you’re not important or anything! Everyone is important. I just--” he groans. “Why do I keep messing up with people?” He buries his face in his hands, wallowing in his guilt.

Mikey watches him for a moment. He seems genuinely upset. His dark hair, unruly dreads with strands of red and blue woven throughout, is rumpled as if he had run his hands through it a bunch. His shoulders are slumped, the heels of his hands digging into his eyes and covering the lighter skin there. His tawny cheeks move as if Leo is biting at the inside of them. 

_ Why is he so sad? Would playing with him cheer him up? Does he like pranks? We could pull a prank! We could - wait, what’s that smell? _

Mikey silently pulls the pan off the stovetop as the pancake sizzles and burns. The sound of the pan hitting the counter jerks Leo back into the moment. His blue eyes, shaped just like his dad’s, dart around glancing at Mikey, who stands smiling at his elbow, before finally focusing on the ruined pancake. 

“Shit!” He sighs, head falling back in frustration. 

Mikey grabs his arm. “It’s no problem, Leo! We can make more! You still have more batter right?”

Leo blinks down at the boy; he is so small, only coming up to his hip, but he has such a brightness about him that makes him seem almost larger than life. His baby blue eyes hold so much trust and innocence, and his touch seems to infect Leo with a sense of happiness. Leo smiles at Michaelangelo. 

“Yeah. There’s still plenty of pancake batter left. Want to help me? I’m not very good at this.” 

His face brightens as he grins. “I would love to!” 

They work together peacefully, discussing whatever comes to their minds. Mikey asks about the brighter patches of skin along his face, neck, and arms, leading Leo into a short tangent about his vitiligo as, with Mikey’s gentle guidance, Leo manages to make a stack of pancakes, some not-so-rubbery eggs, and crispy bacon. Very little of it comes out burnt which Leo is extremely proud of. 

Leo is helping Mikey set the table when Mikey decides to broach the topic again. 

“Who is having problems with their dad?”

He struggles with the decision to tell Mikey about Karai. Karai’s private life is her private life and, plus, he’s only a kid. He probably won’t understand it (Mikey understands a lot more than anyone thinks - always), but it would still feel like he’s betraying her. At the same time though, it’s not like Mikey will be with them forever. He’s only here temporarily until someone adopts the kid, so him knowing the tiniest bit about Karai won’t hurt. 

“My girlfriend has a lot of issues with her dad. He drinks and isn’t very nice. She’s been trying to move in with her friend and I said something insensitive when she told me. I’m worried she won’t forgive me.”

“That doesn’t make sense though.”

Leo frowns, turning his attention to the boy at his side. Mikey’s head is tilted to the side in confusion, not unlike a puppy, and Leo does not find that adorable. (He still finds everything his little brother does adorable.)

“What do you mean it doesn’t make sense?”

“Well,” Mikey stretches the word out as he rolls his eyes. “If she’s your girlfriend, she’ll understand as long as you talk to her and are honest. I don’t think she won’t forgive you if you’re honest because my mom said honesty is the best policy and my mom is never wrong.”

“You knew your mom?” 

The pair turn to face Raph and Donnie. Both had been watching from the doorway for a few minutes and managed to stay hidden until Raphael interrupted. 

Once the question registers fully, all the boys focus on Mikey, who is tugging at his curls anxiously. “Y-yeah. My mom and I were together until I turned five. The social people came and took me away though; I don’t know why.” 

Donnie taps his pointer finger on his pursed lips. “Well, there could be a number of reasons, such as poverty, failing health, unsafe home conditions, drugs-”

Raph’s elbow digs into Don’s ribs, cutting him off from his rant. Donatello squawks and shoves his arm away. “Raph! What was that for?”

Raph’s pointed glare does nothing to deter Donnie until he points to the kid. Mikey had hunched down to make himself smaller and wrapped his arms tight around his waist. Tears brim his eyes as he stares unseeing at the floor. 

Guilt cuts into Donnie. He hadn’t realized how insensitive he was being and he didn’t want to hurt him. But before he could jump in and apologize to Mike, his dad entered the room. 

Shock colors his face as he looks upon the set table and hot breakfast food. “Oh! Did you make dinner?”

Leo nods frantically, desperate to diffuse the tension. “Yup! Michaelangelo helped me make it too! He’s a great cook!”

Yoshi nods and focuses on Mikey who still has not lifted his head. “Are you well, Michaelangelo?”

_ Just breathe and focus. After we eat, I can go to bed and everything will be okay. _

Mikey pauses to take a deep breath. Then he lifts his head and smiles. “I’m good, Mr. Hamato!” 

Maybe one day he can say it and mean it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start incorporating more hints at the future in the chapters to hopefully give you guys more happy feels. I promise good things are coming! April and Casey make an appearance in the next chapter so get ready!
> 
> Oh and if anyone has any questions about Leo and Karai's fight: I left that open ended because it's not that important and was just a way to allow Leo and Mikey to meet. You can imagine whatever you want for that scenario. 
> 
> Also! Mikey's mom will be explained later. Right now he doesn't trust them fully and even then he doesn't know all the details himself.


	4. New Friends and a Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! They really encourage me to keep working on this and I appreciate every one of them. Sorry my updates are sporadic, but I can only do so much with how crazy my schedule is right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Edited to fit new character descriptions! If you see any mistakes/issues please let me know! This is my first fic so if any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. Enjoy!
> 
> Character inspiration credit goes to leviathan-fanart on tumblr! Link is included if you want to see it!  
https://leviathan-fanart.tumblr.com/post/180943428242/some-f2u-humanbros-icons-transparent-for-all

His mom used to give the best hugs. Whenever he was upset or hurt, she would scoop him up, squeeze him real tight, and kiss all over his face until he was laughing instead of crying. The hugs were always warm and made him feel safe; he could have easily spent hours curled up in her lap. 

But she would get busy and distracted, making him hide is his room whenever she had to work. Scary men would come by and ask for things she would hand over in little bags. Or they would go into her room and, after he left, she would come out with glazed over eyes and he would catch her rubbing at her nose. 

He told his teacher about it when his mom was late picking him up one day. 

He hasn’t felt safe since then. 

* * *

Dinner wasn’t too special. The Hamatos tried to entice Mikey into conversation, but he had clammed up, refusing to give anything but one-word answers. So most of the meal passed in tense silence or stilted conversation about the boys’ day. 

Mr. Hamato gave Mikey a run-down on everyone’s daily schedules and what his days would look like in the new environment. Mikey listened attentively and responded when needed, but all he really wanted was to curl up in bed and go to sleep. 

When the meal was finished, Donnie and Raph were tasked with cleaning the kitchen and Leo offered to show Mikey where he could take a shower before bed. As the two disappeared upstairs, Mr. Hamato turned to his sons. 

“What do you think of him?”

Raph shrugs, picking the dishes up to take them to the sink. “He’s loud, got a lot of energy. He doesn’t seem like a particularly bad kid, but then again neither did Slash.” 

“I don’t really think he’ll turn out like Slash though.” Donnie frowns at the thought. “He seems too innocent and genuine for that. I think he might not have been given enough chances in his past foster homes.”

Splinter nods, finger tapping against the table. “I also do not believe he will turn out to be as harsh as Steven, but it is always a possibility.” 

Donnie dries the dishes Raph hands to him as he questions his dad. “Is there any way we can prevent him from becoming bitter? I really think he’s a good kid; I would hate to see him turn resentful.” 

Splinter hums. They can truly only be there for him mentally and emotionally throughout this tough time in his life. He must grow and make decisions for himself, but that does not mean they cannot offer help or advice when he needs it. 

“We can only be there for him for however long he is with us.”

(When Mikey is older and thriving, still happy and energetic despite the struggles, Splinter beams with pride at how far his son has come.)

* * *

This is the longest Mikey can remember being at the same school. With his past foster homes, sometimes they would be in different school districts so he would have to transfer. Fortunately, this time he didn’t have to transfer, which means he might be able to make friends now. 

He stares in the bathroom mirror. His umber skin seems lighter from nerves, causing his freckles to stand out even more against the skin of his cheeks and nose. His bleached curls are unkempt, bouncing as he shuffles his feet. He had put on his orange jacket over his black t-shirt and worn the cleanest pair of jeans he had. There was nothing special about today, but he felt that putting some effort into his appearance would help at least a little bit. 

So far it’s not working too much. 

He sighs, tracing the stitching on the inside of his jacket. 

“Mike! We need to go if you want to make it to school on time!” 

Nerves bounce around in his stomach and he drags his hand through his hair, fingers scraping over the shorter, natural hair on the left. He takes a deep breath to pull himself together before he makes his way downstairs. Everyone waits patiently for him at the front door. Raph is the only one who seems even somewhat irritated, but that is mostly due to him being sleepy. Leo is texting someone - probably his girlfriend - and Donnie is smiling at him as he descends the stairs. When Donnie hands him his book bag as he reaches them, Mikey thanks him with a smile. 

He looks around. “Where’s your dad?” 

Raph answers him as he shuffles them out the door. “He already left. He has to be at the dojo early in the mornings; so, we’ll be the ones to make sure you get to and from school.”

As Raphael locks the front door, Mikey focuses his attention on his surroundings. The front yard is miniscule compared to the backyard and a chain-link fence blocks it off from the sidewalk. People have already begun to pass by despite the early hour, in a rush to get to work or school. Apartment buildings rise across the skyline on the other side of the busy streets and houses sit on either side of the Hamato household. Overall, it’s just another part of New York, but it seems to hold a different air to it. 

Leo’s hand on his arm jolts him back to attention. Raph and Donnie are teasing each other as they descend the porch steps, and Leo and Mikey rush to catch up. Leo makes sure to keep a hand on Mikey at all times as the four of them join the morning rush. 

“On bad weather days,” Donnie begins to explain, leaning close to Mikey as they walk to school, “Dad lets us use his car to get to school but for the most part we walk. It’s faster and some friends of ours usually meet up with us on the way.” 

Leo interjects, “We’ll have to leave a little earlier to get you to school first, but one of us will always be there to pick you up in the afternoons so you don’t have to walk back alone. We’re only a couple of blocks away from the school so getting lost shouldn’t be too big of a problem for you.”

Mikey nods along, trying to focus on their words but the amount of noise and people make it difficult. The only thing he really processes is that he won’t have to worry about getting lost, which he considers a bonus. 

They take a few turns and cross the street a couple of times, the crowds slowly thinning as they near the school. Donnie checks his phone a few times, smiling softly as a faint blush paints his cheeks. He turns to Raph, who has been leading them silently the whole time. 

“They’re at the usual spot. April says Mona should be there by the time we get there.” 

A smile, not unlike the one he reserves for his brothers, graces his face and Mikey can’t help but grin at his happiness. Obviously this Mona person means a lot to him and he wonders what she must be like. 

_ She’s probably as big and bad as him! I bet she has tattoos! Oh! And a leather jacket! That would be awesome. _

He’s also curious about who April is, but he tries to be patient seeing as they are apparently meeting up with her. 

Raph leads them around another corner to what appears to be a skate park. There’s different ramps and rails with a huge bowl in the middle. It’s empty this early in the morning except for a girl standing off to the side of the bowl watching a boy as he skates. She’s not much taller than he is with russet brown skin and dark curly hair pulled up in two buns on each side of her head. A funky pair of glasses slips down her nose as she cheers and a bright green fingernail pushes them back up absentmindedly. 

“April!” Donnie leaves their side to go join who Mikey now realizes is his girlfriend, leaving the three of them to join him at a slower pace. She turns when he calls out and she smiles brightly when she sees him. 

“Don!” She turns, calling out to the boy skating, “Casey, Don and them are here!”

Mikey’s nose wrinkles as Donatello bends to give April a kiss and he makes a gagging sound. Raph laughs at him. “Don’t worry, kid. That’ll change when you’re older.”

_ I don’t understand why people say that. Kissing seems gross. But I might not mind kissing Woody . . . _

His face burns bright with a blush and Raph laughs again. Luckily, the boy joins them before Raphael can tease him any more. 

“Hey, babe.” He pulls Donnie in for a quick kiss in greeting; Mikey resolutely looks away, only looking back when he knows it’s safe.

The boy is about the same height as Donnie. He’s pale with messy black hair that falls to his shoulders and when he smiles Mikey notices he’s missing one of his front teeth - _ just like me! _ Casey’s dark eyes meet his. “You must be Michelangelo, right?”

“Yeah, but you can call me Mikey.” Mikey’s eyes fall to his skateboard, which is clean save for a few scuff marks on the tail end of the deck. “Is that new?”

“Huh?” He follows Mikey’s line of sight to his board. “Oh! Yeah, Ape got it for me for my birthday a couple weeks back. I haven’t found the time to decorate it yet.”

“Happy late birthday!” Mikey throws his arms out as he yells, narrowly missing Donnie’s face. “Wait, April’s your girlfriend and Donnie’s your boyfriend, right?” Casey goes to answer, but Mikey continues on. “If April got you the board, what did Donnie get you? Couples are supposed to get each other something, right?”

Donatello blushes from his neck to the tips of his ears, rubbing the back of his neck. Casey glances at his boyfriend with a smug smirk. “He got me something else that I enjoyed just as much.” 

Leo scrunches his nose. “Ew! Gross guys!” He did not need to think about his brother having sex. No thank you. 

Everyone laughs at his outburst, save for Donnie who’s too busy burying his face in his hands and Mikey who’s looking around in confusion. 

“Wait, Donnie, what did you get him?”

Donnie doesn’t answer, groaning behind his hands, and April giggles at her boyfriend. “I’m sure someone will tell you when you’re older, Mikey.”

Mikey grumbles under his breath. He doesn’t understand what the big deal is. It’s just a present.

“Where’s Mo?” 

April checks her phone briefly. “She should be here--”

“Yo! Look who I found on the way here!”

The group turns. A few feet away stands a pair of girls. The taller one, probably the same height as Raph, has skin the color of clay and dark ombre hair that falls to her ribs. She wears black jeans and a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders over a green t-shirt. She has gauges in her ears and a small piercing on the side of her nose. 

She has an arm wrapped around the shoulders of a girl who looks strangely familiar to Michelangelo. Her hair is dark, reaching to the middle of her back with light strands of blonde on the underside of her hair. Her makeup is done in dark shades of red and black, which clashes slightly with the blue tank top she wears underneath a leather jacket. She’s smiling softly, giving the boys a small wave, when Mikey finally recognizes her. 

“Karai!” He rushes forward without thinking and throws his arms around her waist. She’s tense beneath his grip, looking down at the kid with confusion. He pulls back, still unaware of her unease, and starts talking a mile a minute. 

“How’s Shini? I haven’t seen her since I got moved. I’m a little worried about her, but I know she’s got you so I haven’t been too stressed about it. How are you? Did you and that guy finally get together?”

Karai blinks a few times as her brain slowly processes the sight in front of her. “Mikey?” 

He beams at her. 

“Holy shit, Mikey!” She pulls him back into a hug before backing away to get a good look at him. “You’ve grown since I last saw you! And you got the cast off!” 

He nods, smile never leaving his face. “Shini?”

Shinigami, also known as Shini, is the closest thing Mikey has to a big sister. She was at the same foster home as him a little over a year ago, and he met Karai through her. Unfortunately, the foster dad wasn’t the best and he got separated from Shini, and subsequently Karai, when he got transferred with a nice orange cast as a souvenir. 

“Oh! She’s doing good, got transferred when you did, but she didn’t stay long. She turned eighteen a couple months after the move and got her own place.”

Mikey sighs, relieved. He’s carried a lot of worry and stress over being forced to leave Shini there. Knowing she got out the same time as him is amazing. 

“Um . . .” The rest of the group had crowded around them at some point; Leo finally choosing to say something as he looks between the two in confusion. “How do you two know each other?”

Karai stands upright, gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as a greeting - _ so Leo’s the guy she told me about! _ \- and smiles sheepishly. “Shini and Mike were at the same foster home a year or so ago. She introduced us and we kept an eye on the little troublemaker until he got moved.”

Raph, who had immediately gone to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist, pipes up. “Why did he get moved?”

A tension grows within the group as Mikey edges closer to Karai, seeking comfort, and her jaw clenches with visible anger. Leo grabs her hand and she takes a deep breath, relaxing with his support. “Um . . . the dad wasn’t super nice and got mad at Shini for coming home late one day. Michael here got in between them and ended up with a broken arm for his troubles.” 

Everyone seems to tense up as the air goes frigid. The fury is palpable, could easily be snatched from the air and ripped in two, and Mikey keeps his eyes on the concrete beneath his chucks. 

He doesn’t want them to know because then they’ll pity him or worse. (One of his last foster siblings had purposefully slammed things and acted like he was going to hit Mike, laughing every time he flinched away or cowered.) They don’t need to know about his past homes because then all he will be is the kid who got hurt, the kid who is scared of loud noises and sudden movements. All he will be is a foster kid. He wants to be Michelangelo, Mike, Mikey, the energetic kid whom they grow to care about. 

April shares a concerned look with Casey. Both of them want to help clear the air in some way, but it seems like making a joke to lighten the mood will only backfire. They hate that this innocent little boy has gone through such abuse, but it’s in the past. The only thing they can do now is help him in the present and hopefully the future. 

“Hey, Mike,” April speaks softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t we all walk you to school today? I want to make sure you get there safely.” 

He looks up at her with slightly watery eyes and offers a hesitant smile. “Sure.”

She swings her arm around him and begins to lead the way to the school. Donnie and Casey fall in place on either side of them, the latter kissing her cheek in gratitude. Raph and Leo share a heavy look. They’d have to discuss this further with Karai and everyone to see what they can do. For now though, the two brothers grab their girlfriends’ hands and join the others in the walk to school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending might seem a little sudden, but I don't want to include a lot of details about school for them just because so little of it is relevant to the story. There will be more lines and appearances from everyone! (for example Mona, Karai, April, Casey, and Shini) I feel like Mikey and Casey will have such an amazing friendship and I want to show that. And I know Casey doesn't skate in the show but for my story I gave him a board so he and Mikey can connect more. 
> 
> You can imagine the characters however you want really. I personally really like 2018 April so that's how I described her and will continue to describe her, but with the others I don't want to specify too much so you can have free reign there. 
> 
> Also, I updated the tags a little for present and future issues within this story. I hate having to hurt my baby like this, but I really want this story to show how a good support system helps people grow as human beings.


	5. Growing Attachments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making this chapter longer, but liked where I ended it and didn't really know what to do to make it longer. So, here you guys go! More notes at the end. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! It really encourages me to continue this story.
> 
> Edited to fit new character descriptions! If you see any mistakes/issues please let me know! This is my first fic so if any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. Enjoy!
> 
> Character inspiration credit goes to leviathan-fanart on tumblr! Link is included if you want to see it!  
https://leviathan-fanart.tumblr.com/post/180943428242/some-f2u-humanbros-icons-transparent-for-all

Despite getting along with his foster siblings (for the most part), he could never really get them to care about him. At most, Mikey was a short-term friend to keep around for when they were bored. At the least, he was someone to lay the blame on. 

A few of the older kids liked to shove him around when he bothered them too much, but Mikey didn’t blame them for it. In the foster system, he’s grown up with the understanding that he’s too much of a nuisance to people; so, it only makes sense for them to want to hurt him when he does something wrong. 

Shini was the only one who didn’t hurt him. Instead, she would give him big hugs like his mom used to. She taught him how to read palms and tarot cards. She genuinely cared about him. 

It only made sense that he lost her too. 

* * *

Raphael takes a long drag from the cigarette Casey lent him, swinging his feet slightly above the bowl where they sat to wait for his brothers and April to get back from picking up Mikey. Casey scrapes the butt of his against the concrete as he side-eyes Raph. “What’s got you in a mood? You and Mo aren’t fighting are you?” 

Smoke slips from between his lips. Raph shakes his head. “Just been thinking about the kid.”

All day at school he just couldn’t seem to fully focus on anything. Assuming the kid has been abused somehow in the past and knowing he has are two very different things. He had actually talked about it a little with Mona, but she didn’t know how to help. Her approach to solving most problems is to face it head-on, usually with some degree of violence, but he can’t exactly beat the shit out of the good-for-nothing asshole who put his hands on a kid. Although, her solution allowed his imagination to run wild and that brought a smile to his face. 

Casey sighs, leaning back on his hands. “Yeah, it sucks that he went through that. What’s got you so stuck on it though?”

“Besides the fact that such a young kid had his arm broken by a piece of shit?” Casey waves his hand as if that was obvious and Raph begrudgingly continues. “I don’t know how to help the kid. I’m kind of . . . imposing and I don’t want to accidentally set off bad memories for the kid. It was bad enough when I kept making Leon flinch after the whole thing with Slash went down. I don’t want to further traumatize the kid.”

Raph isn’t stupid. He understands well enough that his size and appearance come off as aggressive and dangerous, which is nice for avoiding people his age or older but not so much for little kids. Kids, especially those with trauma, tend to be scared of him. Fortunately, he hasn’t had any issues like that with Mikey despite him not being the nicest. He still doesn’t fully trust this kid, but he deserves some sort of break. 

Casey hums in thought and brushes some unruly strands of hair out of his face. “Maybe you could just spend time with him? He seems chill enough that if he gets to know you a little, he’ll see you aren’t a total dick. You just got to stop being so stand-offish around him.” 

He pauses a moment before he turns to give a swift punch to Raph’s shoulder, “Don told me about how you’ve been with him and you gotta cut that shit out. He’s an eight year old kid, not a fucking mobster.”

Raph glares at his best friend, rubbing his shoulder. “Just because he’s young doesn’t mean he’ll turn out good. We thought Slash was a good kid and then he went and broke Leon’s leg.”

Casey remembers when all that shit went down. Slash, formerly known as Steven, was a foster kid the Hamatos had taken in when they guys were much younger. He seemed like a good kid and he got along with everyone, but he slowly became more aggressive and manipulative. It all came to a head when he pushed Leon down the stairs though. They haven’t seen or heard from him since then. 

“You can’t let Slash ruin another kid’s life, Raph.” Raphael looks off to the side, taking a stronger pull from the cigarette. Casey plows on. “Mikey has nothing to do with that asshole and you shouldn’t treat him like he does. I’m not saying you have to trust him, but it would be nice if you spent time with him. Maybe you can train him in self-defense or some shit. He’ll be able to protect himself then if he ends up in another shitty situation.”

The two sit in silence for a moment after that, allowing everything to sink in. Raph thinks Case has got a point, but he doesn’t know how well it’ll work. He failed in protecting his brothers once and he doesn’t want a repeat of that. If everyone gets too attached too soon and the kid stabs them in the back, then Raph would be the one to blame for letting the brat past his defenses. 

“Casey!”

The two turn to see Donnie and April trying to keep up with Leon who has Mikey practically strapped to his back. Raph hurriedly puts his cigarette out as the others reach them. Leo pants a little as he places Mikey, who Raph now notices has been giggling this whole time, on the ground next to them. 

“Can Mikey borrow your deck for a second? He said he knows how to do a kickflip and I don’t believe him. I need proof, dammit!” 

Donnie rolls his eyes. “He’s just being dramatic. You don’t have to let him borrow it if you’re not comfortable with it, Case.” 

Casey’s eyes are wide as he stares at the kid in front of him. “Excuse me? You know how to do a kickflip? Bullshit! You’re like five!” - “I’m eight!” - “Now you have to prove it!”

As Raph stands by his younger brothers and April, watching his best friend argue with a child, he can’t help but think that maybe it might not be such a bad idea to get attached to the little brat. 

* * *

“Hey, Mike?” 

“Huh?” Mikey looks up from his homework to see Raph standing in the doorway. 

As soon as they got home from the skate park, Donnie forced him to sit at the kitchen table to do his homework because “I know people with ADHD have a hard time focusing so I want you away from distractions.” 

It’s mostly been quiet since then with a few exceptions of Leo grabbing some snacks and Casey, April, and Don’s giggles coming from the living room. Raph has been absent until now.

He’s changed out of the clothes he wore to school and into a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. He’s removed his piercing and pushed his hair back with a headband that Mikey suspects belongs to Mona. His knuckles are wrapped in gauze. 

“I’m going to go in the back to spar. You wanna come with and learn a thing or two?” 

Mikey hesitates, biting the inside of his cheek. “You won’t hit me, right?”

Immediately, Raph shakes his head. “No, kid. I’m gonna teach you how to hit me.”

The kid’s eyes light up. He’s always wanted to be able to fight back and protect himself. Mom would always tell him she wanted him to grow up big and strong so he could take care of himself. Smiling, Mikey practically falls over himself to get out of his chair, attention falling to the unfinished homework skidding under his arm as he moves. 

“Donnie!” He ignores Raph’s confusion and waits on Donnie to respond. 

A giggle cuts off quickly. “Yeah?”

“Can I go outside with Raph? He said he’d teach me to be a ninja!”

All is silent for a moment before Donnie appears in the doorway. His brow is furrowed, glasses slipping to the edge of his nose. “What?” 

Raph cuts in quickly. “I was going to show him some moves in the backyard. I don’t know why the kid is asking you for permission.” 

Donnie looks at his older brother. Raphael usually tends to keep to himself, constantly saying how he learned his lesson after trusting Slash; so, for him to actively put effort into hanging out with Michelangelo is shocking. But he sees no reason to discourage it. He figures it might even be good for the two of them. (It is.)

So Donnie shrugs and motions for Mikey to join Raph. “Have at it. Just make sure to finish your work later on tonight.”

Mikey makes rushed promises as he scrambles out of his chair, following Raphael as he leaves for the backyard. Shaking his head, Donnie shuffles Mike’s homework into a neat pile to slip into his notebook. As he works, a slender pair of arms slip around his waist, squeezing him in a hug. He turns slightly to see the top of April’s head. Casey leans against the doorway behind them, smiling softly at his partners. 

“What?” Donnie asks (after placing a quick kiss atop April’s head, of course). 

He can feel April shake her head from her place burrowed into his back. Casey just shrugs. “You’re cute when you’re being a big brother.”

Donnie’s face burns bright red and he turns to properly hug April as he glares at his boyfriend. “Shut up.”

Casey just laughs and pulls his partners back into the living room to continue working on their project. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I want to get on a schedule, but I feel like the pressure of keeping to that schedule would take the fun out of it and then I wouldn't get anything done.
> 
> I don't know how to fight, let alone teach fighting, so I probably won't include that. But I will include some cutesy moments between Mike and Raph for after the practice. I'm going to try to include more of the girls and Splinter, but I don't have a lot of ideas at the moment so if you want to pitch in with any go for it! 
> 
> Also, Shini will show up soon! I want to show her and Mikey's relationship more instead of just in flashbacks. I'm also planning on bringing another old foster sibling of Mikey's into play that will cause problems. If you have any theories I would love to hear them. And if you want to see something specific between the characters, let me know! I read all the comments and would love to incorporate any ideas you guys have!


	6. New Issues and Old Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I originally had very little descriptions of everyone, but then I found a fanart and got inspired so I edited the last few chapters to fit the new characters. Link and credit will be included, of course! Here's a slightly longer chapter for you guys, sorry if it's not that good I got excited and didn't really focus on if it was good or not. I will also recap some of the changes in the notes at the end, so please read them!
> 
> Character inspiration goes to leviathan-fanart on tumblr. Here's the link if you want to check it out!  
https://leviathan-fanart.tumblr.com/post/180943428242/some-f2u-humanbros-icons-transparent-for-all

Mikey isn’t used to being cared about, like genuinely cared about. He’s only ever had Shini, Karai, and Leatherhead and even then they weren’t around all the time, not when he really needed them. 

So being in a place where he feels he might actually make some familial connections is nice. It’s a refreshing change from the never-ending cycle of movement and disappointment. 

He’ll even feel happy and hopeful that this home with the Hamatos might be where he belongs. But life tends to remind him of his place pretty quickly after that. 

* * *

Mikey has been living with the Hamato family for a little over a week now, and he can honestly say that he believes this foster home to be the best he’s lived at in a while. 

Mr. Hamato seems genuinely interested in hearing about Mikey and his life, and doesn’t mind when he doesn’t stop talking. He doesn’t stop Mikey from taking his medicine (in fact, he has a habit of making sure Mikey _ does _ take it) and never becomes even slightly violent toward him. A few times he’s even helped Mikey with his homework, although Donnie tends to be the one mainly in charge of that. 

Donnie has really fallen into the big brother role, making sure he’s safe and healthy and helping him whenever he needs it. He does tend to be busy after school with extracurricular activities but always makes sure to spend at least half an hour with Mikey when he gets home. 

Raph has started teaching him some ninjitsu twice a week, usually after school when he’s not helping Mr. Hamato in the dojo or working on his motorcycle in the garage. He picks Mikey up from school whenever Leo or Donnie can’t or sometimes April or Casey will pick him up. Usually, it’s Leo though. 

Leo has taken to being good friends with Mikey. They joke around a lot and he offers sound advice when Mikey is having issues with his friends at school. He also brings Karai around a bunch so Mikey can spend time with her. Together they’ve planned a few elaborate pranks that, unfortunately, they have yet to enact. The two spend time at home hanging out playing games or Leo will sometimes treat Mike to a trip to the skate park. Sometimes though he has student council duties he has to attend to so that’s when someone else takes on the task of watching Mikey. 

Overall, it’s become a pretty good system that they all seem to enjoy for the most part. Sometimes Mikey has grated on Raph’s nerves enough that Raph forces himself to leave the situation or else be a complete dick and scare the kid; or, he accidentally messes up Donnie’s projects in his attempts to help and gets kicked out whenever Don ‘nerd-rages’ (as Leo so helpfully put it). But everything works almost as if they were meant to work from the very beginning of time. 

_ What if it’s destiny that I found them? What if- _

“Michelangelo!”

He jerks forward in his seat, sitting at full attention as his teacher glares down at him. 

_ Crud. _

His teacher must have been trying to get his attention for a while. He must’ve really been zoned out. It also doesn’t help that he’s done this a few times this week (an unfortunate occurrence when math is discussed).

_ But it’s hard to focus when she drones on and on and on when there’s so many other things I could be doing! _

“Would you like to tell the class what you find more interesting than our class discussion?” 

“Well, there’s a lot of things I find more interesting than this class.” He begins counting off, holding up his fingers as he does. “There’s skateboarding and ninjitsu and art and-”

“That is enough, Michelangelo!” Her face has flushed bright red as the kids around them giggle and laugh at the situation. She manages to quiet the students with a stern look then she adjusts her shirt as if gathering herself. She points to the door. “Leave this class at once! I’m sure Principal Harrison would be delighted to see you.”

* * *

Luther Hampton is just finishing writing up a report when he receives the call. 

“New York Social Services,” he answers without looking at the caller I.D., his focus still mostly on the papers in front of him. 

“Is this Mr. Hampton?”

Luther drops the paper he had begun to flip, paying more attention to the matter at hand. “This is he. May I ask who is calling?”

“I’m Principal Harrison at Upper Lake Elementary School. I have a student by the name of Michelangelo Bennett in my office for disrupting class. You are listed as his emergency contact, and I felt it appropriate to call and inform you that he has been given detention.” He pauses to clear his throat, coughing slightly. “Excuse me. His detention will begin five minutes before the final bell and end thirty minutes after the usual release time.”

“It is our policy to contact any available parents or guardians to inform them of the issue, so another form of transportation can be arranged for them.”

Luther can only sit there for a moment to process it all. It’s no surprise that Michael disrupted the class, but this is the first time he’s been given detention for it. 

He struggles a bit to keep the bite out of his voice as he asks, “I apologize for my confusion, but why give an eight-year-old child detention?” 

The Principal scoffs. “Our school would be overrun with rebellious hooligan children if actions were not taken to discourage them from acting out.”

He grits his teeth, knowing he cannot argue with the man - the school board would be the one he would have to fight - and sighs. “Arrangements will be made with his current foster family. He’ll have someone to pick him up after his detention is over.”

“Good. Have a good day, Mr. Hampton.”

He hangs up before Luther can tell him to kiss his ass. 

Sighing, he puts the phone back into the receiver and takes a moment to breathe. His hand unconsciously drags over his scalp, pulling at the scars there. Michelangelo has always been a handful, but this time Luther believes he is not completely at fault.

Shaking his head, he picks the phone back up and begins to dial Mr. Hamato.

* * *

“Hey, April!”

April O’Neil turns at the sound of her name. Leo has his hand up in a wave as he slightly jogs over to her. She had been on her way to her study hall period to meet Casey when he caught sight of her after looking for her for close to five minutes. 

She’s holding on to the bookbag straps slung across her shoulders. Her hair is tied back in a series of braids and her glasses have an annoying smudge on them that she finally notices as she’s forced to look up to Leon. “What’s up?” 

He sighs, relieved, and goes to speak when his eyes catch on dark marks scattered across her neck and collarbone. His eyebrow raises and he can’t help but laugh. “Looks like you got a case of the Casey.”

It takes her a minute to process what the hell he just said and his point at her hickeys finally clears it up. Her hand whips up to cover them in a rush, causing him to laugh harder. “Shut the fuck up, Leon! I know you’ve given Karai hickeys in worse spots!”

His laughs taper off a bit at her growl and he holds his hands up in submission. “Hey! I didn’t come to fight, O’Neil!”

“Then what did you come here for, Hamato?” April moves her hand so she can cross her arms, jutting a hip out as she proudly displays the marks her boyfriend left. 

Leo has to remind himself to be serious about the issue at hand even though he finds it absurdly hilarious that a child was given detention. “Mikey got in trouble at school today and has to stay after for a little while. I haven’t been able to get in touch with Raph or Don, and I have a meeting with my teacher right after that I can’t miss. Could you pick him up after school and bring him here?” 

April doesn’t even hesitate before she agrees. She’s been friends with the Hamatos ever since she was a little girl and considers them her family. They’ve helped her out of plenty of sticky situations before and she wants to return the favor whenever she can. 

His whole body seems to relax as she says yes, as if he didn’t expect her to be willing to help. April tries not to be insulted. 

Leo begins to walk off toward his class as he yells, “Thanks so much, Ape! I got to run, but text me if anything changes and I’ll try to work something out. Have fun making out with Casey!”

He turns and bolts, laughing out loud as April’s indignant yell follows him. “Leonardo Hamato, you asshole!”

* * *

Mikey had never been so bored in his life. If he thought math class was bad, that was ten times worse. 

The teacher in charge had him clean off whiteboards, rearrange the desks, and pick up any trash that was left behind. Once that was done, she told him to work on his homework, which he could not - for the life of him - focus on. He was too busy running scenarios in his head of the Hamatos being disappointed in him, of this being the last straw, of being cast out and moved to another home. Then the teacher would clear her throat and look pointedly at his empty worksheet, and he would scramble to try to pay attention to it and do the work. 

When that didn’t work, songs began to play in his head and his eventual humming pissed the teacher off more. So she had him scrap off chewed up gum off the bottom of the desks. 

Overall, an unpleasant experience Mikey hopes he never has to deal with again, but knows with his luck he probably will. 

Scuffing his chucks on the concrete, Mikey waits in the front of the school for someone to pick him up. He has no idea who is supposed to get him or when; the teacher nor the principal told him anything. All he knows is that he’s tired and his fingers hurt from the scrubbing and scraping, and his head hurts from all the stress and anxiety, and all he wants to do is curl up and sleep, but he can’t because he has to--

“Yo, Mikey!”

His head whips up so fast dots blur his vision, but he can still make out the form of April as she walks up to his school. She’s smiling wide and waving to get his attention. 

“April!”

He launches himself into her arms, which she spread for a hug at the last second. He buries his face in her sternum, desperate for some form of affection after dealing with the teacher’s not-so-quiet comments about “terrible parents not knowing how to raise their children anymore” and other racist remarks he is loathe to repeat. Ever.

“Hey,” April’s voice is significantly gentler, squeezing Mikey to her tightly. “Everything good, little man?” 

He nods even though everything in him is screaming. 

She sees right past his lie, but knows when it is best to push for answers and now is not one of those times. So she tugs him forward gently, keeping him tucked into her side. “Let’s go get the boys and go home.”

The short walk to the high school is spent in silence as Mikey clings to April’s side. She manages to send a quick warning text to Leo about Mike’s mood before they get too close to the school. By the time, the two can barely make out the boys standing in a small huddle, Mikey has relaxed enough to walk on his own, albeit not too far from April’s side. 

Donnie notices them first. “Hey, guys!”

The rest of them turn and wave them over, not noticing April’s concern at first until they are within grabbing distance. Donnie is immediately pulling her into a hug and nuzzling at her forehead. “What’s wrong?” 

She subtly motions to Mikey who had gone straight to Leo and burrowed into his side. Donatello frowns, his new big-brother-alarm beginning to ring in his head. Leon rubs his hand along Mike’s arm as he leans close to try to speak to him. Before any of them can try to make any progress with the distressed child, another voice interrupts. 

“Michelangelo? Is that you?”

The change in Mikey is instantaneous. His body tenses, coils as if prepared to run at a moments notice, as his eyes widen. As footsteps near them he practically throws himself behind Leo, who immediately prepares to defend him from the perceived threat. Mikey’s hands, which clutch tightly at Leon’s jacket sleeve, tremble slightly and only one terrified blue eye can be seen poking out from behind Leonardo. 

Raph and Donnie step in front of the two of them without thinking, bracketing their brother on either side, while April sneaks around to cover Mikey’s back from any danger. Raph pulls himself to his full height, crossing his arms, and sneers at the approaching figure of Chris Bradford, an arrogant senior who thinks he’s a gift to mankind. 

Bradford is almost as broad as he is tall - not as big as Raph though, he is proud to notice - with blond hair that almost seems too bright against his obvious self-tan. He’s got a thin white scar across his cheekbone, close to his left eye, and his sleet gray eyes glow with what appears to be smugness. 

The boys hate him instantly (although Mikey’s reaction definitely influenced their feelings toward him).

“It is you! How are you, Mikey?” Bradford leans down to smile at him, and Raph moves to block his sight. 

“What do you want, Bradford?”

He backs up a step, holding his hands up. “Woah! Chill with the hostility, Hamato. Can I not say hello to my ex-foster brother?” 

Donnie narrows his eyes at the douchebag. Mikey admitted he was only ever close with Shini, which means his relationship with Chris was not good - a fact that can further be confirmed by Michelangelo’s visceral reaction to his appearance. “No, you can’t. You can leave now.” 

Bradford leans back on his heels before swaying forward again as if he were physically struck by the venom in Donnie’s voice. “Sheesh. I can tell when I’m not wanted.” He tilts his head, makes eye contact with Mikey, who has remained hidden and silent behind Leo the whole time. “Dogpound misses you.” 

Then he waves goodbye to the boys and walks away, looking back with a smirk only once. 

Raph growls at his retreating figure. “What an ass. I could kick his teeth in right now.”

Donnie sighs in relief and turns to comfort a trembling Michelangelo. Mikey flinches at the touch, eyes intensely focused on the ground at his feet, hands still clutching at Leo. Leo rubs his hand against the back of Mikey’s head, trying to soothe him, and looks imploringly at his twin. 

“What do I do?” he whispers. 

Donnie shrugs, helpless. He hasn’t had a chance to look up how to deal with trauma and PTSD in children, not with the science fair coming up in a few months. So, he turns to April, desperate for some kind of guidance where his knowledge has failed. She smiles sadly, kisses his forehead, and bends down in front of Mikey. 

“Sweetheart? Mikey?” She waits until he looks at her before she continues, a soft smile on her face. “Let’s go home, okay? You can get a hot bath and eat some ice cream and get all the cuddles you want. Or you can curl up in bed with several thousand pillows and blankets and we won’t touch you if that’s what you want.”

It takes him a minute to process her suggestion after everything he’s dealt with in one day. But eventually he nods and goes back to clinging to April, who gladly wraps him up in the tightest hug she can. When she realizes they can’t walk properly with his hold on her, she immediately sweeps him up into her arms and begins to carry him. Raph follows at her side, close enough to catch either of them should the weight become too much. 

Leo and Donnie hesitate for a moment more, staring at Mikey who they can see is silently crying as he blindly stares at the concrete. Leonardo is the first to break the silence. “God, I need a joint.”

Donnie glares at him for a moment before sighing. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure you can guess Bradford's role in Mikey's life. However, it will become more of a focal point later. It will kinda fall to the background after the next chapter, but it will return as it plays a huge part in Mikey's character arc. Also, if you didn't notice! I made some changes! It is mentioned in the notes at the top and the tags got updated as well as the past chapters, but here's a recap:
> 
> All the boys are POC.  
Leo has vitiligo.  
Mona is Native American (cause I wanted to).  
Mikey has bleached hair that Shini helped him do.  
Yoshi is Japanese, Shen is black = 3 beautiful mixed babies.  
Leo 100% smokes weed (and his "meeting with a teacher" was him meeting his dealer for a joint).
> 
> None of this is meant to be racist in any way; I'm actually trying to make sure it is not offensive at all. However, I am a white woman so if I mess up in descriptions or culture please message me so I can correct it! I hope you enjoy the chapter and the changes! I'm very happy with it so far!


	7. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm hoping y'all are staying safe during these trying times! Here's a quick chapter for you to help ease boredom during quarantine. I'm hoping to get out a longer chapter soon, so keep the comments coming! I read all of them and they really encourage me to write more! Thank you guys so much for reading this and commenting and giving kudos!

Whenever Mikey struggled to sleep he would crawl out of bed and wake his mom, begging for something. She would immediately scoop him up and kiss his face all over while she carried him to the kitchen. He would sit on the counter as she made some hot chocolate for the two of them, talking about nonsensical things all the while. 

Once the two of them had cups of steaming sweetness, they would pile on the couch and watch Disney movies. Eventually they wouldn’t even be watching the movie, instead focusing on burrowing into their blankets and talking. Slowly but surely, his mom’s smooth rasp would lull him to a dreamless sleep. 

They would spend hours curled up on the couch together, his mom never complaining about losing sleep or wasting her time. No, instead she pulled him close and told him stories she either read or lived, always giving him something to focus on so his brain would tire itself out. 

Now, when the nightmares and his ADHD keep him awake, he has no one but himself to turn to. 

Sometimes he worries that’s all he’ll have.

* * *

Sleep does not come easy to Mikey that night. Every time he tries he sees the yellow dog and feels the sharp pain again. So, he lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, and listens to Raphael snore from his bed. The only light in the room is the glow of Chompy’s heat lamp. 

He aches to get up and do something, his skin itching and twitching in response to unwanted memories, but he doesn’t want to disturb Raph or anyone else. 

_ Maybe I can draw? That shouldn’t bother anyone and I can use Chompy’s lamp to see it.  _

Slowly, Mikey leans over the edge of his bed. His book bag lays on the floor where he tossed it when they got home. After a quick - silent - search, he comes to the conclusion that he’s an idiot. 

His sketchbook isn’t in his bag, where he usually keeps it, which means it must be downstairs somewhere. Mikey had gotten in the habit of drawing in the window seat while Mr. Hamato watches soap operas. (To this day his fingers still twitch with the need to draw anytime the soap’s theme song plays). So he tends to leave his sketchbook on the coffee table in the living room without thinking.

Silently hating himself, he figures it wouldn’t hurt to try to go downstairs to distract himself. He could be real quiet when he leaves and draw downstairs until he’s tired enough to try sleeping then pass out on the couch. 

With a solid plan in place, Mikey eases his way out of bed, pausing every time the bed releases the tiniest groan, but Raph’s snores never falter. The floorboards fortunately don’t creak at all when he tiptoes to the door, which does squeak but he is quick to shut it so it doesn’t disturb anyone. Once he’s free from the threat of noise, Mikey races as quietly as he can for the stairs, desperate for a distraction. 

He doesn’t realize the kitchen light is already on when he gets downstairs as he heads straight to the living room where his solace waits for him. Only when the sketchbook is in his hands does he notice Mr. Hamato making tea. 

Mr. Hamato is dressed in a simple brown kimono and he seems nonplussed by Mikey being awake at such a late hour. He stands at the stove, arms crossed as he watches the kettle boil. He glances at Mikey and motions to the island. “Would you like a cup of tea, Michelangelo?” 

He wants to say no and hide away, scared of conversation and touch, but he feels it would be rude to leave after Mr. Hamato’s offer. So Mikey carefully joins his foster father as he places a cup on either side of the table. Tea bags already wait inside for the boiling water. The kettle releases a high pitched whistle, causing Mikey to jump. Mr. Hamato removes the kettle swiftly and pours an equal amount of water in each cup before placing it on a cool eye.

The pair sit in a comfortable silence, nursing their drinks, and just taking a moment to relax (although Mikey never fully relaxes, not after the day he had). Mr. Hamato takes a long sip before putting his cup down and releasing a soft sigh. “My sons” - Mikey hides a wince at the phrasing - “informed me that an old acquaintance may have stirred up some . . . negative memories for you. I understand if you don’t want to discuss it, but I am here if you want to talk.” 

“Or,” he adds after a breath, sensing Mikey’s growing discomfort, “we could find someone else for you to talk to. And if you don’t wish to do that, we can look into alternative methods to help you.”

His eyes bore into Mikey’s, glowing with sincerity and concern. “I just want the best for you, Michelangelo. And I’m sure the other boys want the same.” 

Mikey bites at his lips, averting his eyes from Mr. Hamato’s piercing gaze. He feels as if Mr. Hamato could reach deep into his mind and pry out all his memories without even breaking a sweat. Mikey wonders if he will be disgusted at what he finds. 

“It has also come to my attention that you remember your mother.”

Mikey’s back stiffens, fingers - which had been moving without him realizing - freeze in place atop the table. Questions buzz around his head and his eyes bounce around the room as if trying to pluck one out of the chaos. Mr. Hamato continues before he can begin to form a sentence. 

“I have spoken to Mr. Hampton about it, and if you would like, we can arrange a meeting.”

“Y-you . . .” Mikey’s whole body seems alight with confusion and hesitant hope. “You mean I can see my mom again?”

He nods sagely. “The meeting would be in a public place with me and Mr. Hampton present, but you would be able to visit with your mother for a short while.” Michelangelo is practically bouncing in his seat now. Excitement pours through his veins and seeps into his pores. He couldn’t believe it! He can see his momma again!

“But I do not want to give you false hope, so I will say this: she will not be able to take you back. If she is in a place to, she can go through the system to regain guardianship rights, but you will not be leaving with her after the meeting.” 

His excitement dims but does not diminish. He can see his momma and hug her! Maybe she’ll bring their cuddle blanket and they can curl up together - just like old times!

Mr. Hamato smiles softly at the boy’s obvious love and adoration. He only grows more determined to do right by Michelangelo at the sight. And unfortunately that means keeping the child well informed, no matter how the news will affect him. So, Yoshi steels himself and begins to speak. 

* * *

Mikey still has yet to sleep by the time Saturday morning rolls around. After talking with Mr. Hamato, his brain had been too active with the new information. He didn’t want to think about a couple looking to adopt visiting him here, not on top of everything else he dealt with. Fortunately, Mr. Hamato had the decency to apologize for such abrupt news on such a harsh day. 

But even though he didn’t want to think about it, his brain wouldn’t stop toying with the information like it was a ball. So Mikey had stayed up drawing before eventually he focused on making Chompy a little hat, all the while ignoring the increasing light from the window. 

He only stirs from his concentrated folding when Raph begins to groan as he wakes. He rolls around until he manages to pull himself to an upright position, eyes squinting at Mikey in the morning light. Raph rubs the palm of his hand harshly against his eyes, “What are you doing up, Miguel?” 

Mikey barely blinks at the new nickname. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Something tickles at the back of Raph’s brain - something that says  _ this isn’t right, not good _ \- but he’s too tired to really listen to it at the moment. Instead he grunts and leaves the room to use the bathroom. 

Deciding to wait to finish Chompy’s hat, Mikey sets about getting ready for the day. Mr. Hamato said Leatherhead would be stopping by with the couple around lunch, which gives everyone plenty of time to wake up, get ready, and make the house presentable. 

He wonders whether it’s worth it to dress nice or not. 

Just to be safe, he dresses in a nice pair of khakis and a soft orange sweater April let him borrow a little while ago. He doesn’t really do anything with his hair besides note that he needs to bleach it again soon. He slips some cozy socks on and makes his way downstairs. 

Donnie is wiping down the counters when Mikey walks in. His tongue is sticking out of his mouth as he focuses on his chore, but he pauses and smiles at his foster brother. “Good morning, Mike! Did you sleep okay?” 

Mikey offers a nervous smile, pulling down a bowl for cereal. “I couldn’t really sleep last night; so, I figured I should get up and help out before Leatherhead gets here.”

As he prepares his breakfast, he doesn’t notice Donnie’s concern and frustration at his admission. Donnie understands it’s a stressful thing, having people come observe you like a zoo animal before deciding if you’re worth it or not, but Mikey still needs sleep. He’s young and growing, and he doesn’t need a terrible sleep schedule like Don’s. 

“After you finish eating, you can take a nap. Leon and I will cover your chores.”

Mikey almost chokes on his Lucky Charms. “N-no! I can’t ask you to do that! I’m already taking your space and your food. I need to pull my weight. I want to help!”

Mikey’s leaning forward, eyes pleading and lip quivering. He desperately wants to not be a burden on them. It would look so wrong if he were to sleep while everyone else works extra hard to pick up his slack. He wants to be needed here - needs to feel needed here. 

Donnie smiles softly. “I know, Mike, and if you want you can help clean up after dinner tonight. But, bud, you need to sleep. You’re going to burn yourself out if you don’t and I don’t want that for you.” He lightly pokes Michael’s nose. “Please just take a nap for me?”

He grunts, but agrees. They continue their tasks in silence. Donnie finishes with the counters and moves on to the dishes while Mikey slowly works through his breakfast. Leo rushes in every now and then to get a cleaning product he forgot before dashing back to the living room. When Mikey finishes his cereal, he cleans his bowl before Donnie gets the chance to, sticking his tongue out when Don scoffs at him. 

He hates going back to bed, but he does so anyway. Raph looks at him funny yet he stays silent as Mikey plops atop his bed. Raph grunts and continues cleaning just quieter. Hoping nightmares will stay away, Mikey drifts off to the comforting noise of Raph humming under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include the conversation between Splinter and Mikey about the reveal because I didn't know how that would go exactly. So I took the lazy way out. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this! I originally wanted to make it longer, but didn't want to make you wait any longer for this chapter. Next chapter will be beefier and deal with some slightly heavy topics like self-worth and anxiety and depression. 
> 
> If y'all want to see anything specific or have any other fandoms that you want me to branch out into, please don't hesitate to let me know! I'm not going to be doing much else during quarantine. 
> 
> Also, if you would like, I'm planning on posting some writing and photography stuff of mine on the Instagram account @emilyrae_writes. So if you want to see some non-fanfiction work of mine you can see it there!
> 
> Thank you for all your comments, reads, and kudos!


	8. Foster Failures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it took me so long to work out how these conversations needed to go and I'm posting this chapter literally right after I finished it. So, sorry for any mistakes. Also, I'm not super happy with this chapter, but I want you guys to have it anyways while I work on the next bit. I really have no idea how long this story will be; I'm trying not to rush anything, but we'll see. I'm a little impatient. 
> 
> Also, thank you for all your comments and kudos! They really encourage me to keep writing this story! I read all of the comments, so please don't be afraid to leave one!

The couple are in their mid-thirties with porcelain skin. The woman has short blonde hair and a string of pearls rest atop her collarbone. She wears a green shirt with a white high-waisted jacket and jeans. Her husband is of average height and build with neat brown hair and a pair of thin glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He wears a blue collared shirt under a black sweater vest and khaki pants. An expensive looking watch ticks audibly from his wrist. 

Raphael immediately dislikes them. They have a sense of superiority to them that he can’t stand. He tries to hide a scowl, biting at the inside of his cheek, and Donnie elbows him as soon as he notices. 

Splinter had asked them to stay back while Mikey bonds with the couple under Leatherhead’s watchful eye; so the boys are doing their best to stay out of the way. But it proves difficult when they see Mikey flinch as the woman wraps him up in a hug. 

“Oh hello, Michelangelo! You’re such a handsome young man!” She pulls back, bending over a little to look him in the eye. “My name is Christy and this is my husband Dan.” 

Mikey backs up a step as subtly as he can. “N-ni-nice to meet, meet you.” He looks imploringly at Leatherhead, hoping for some assistance with the over-eager woman. 

Luther steps in, placing his hand gently on the woman’s shoulder. “Mrs. Sanders, do you remember when we spoke and I mentioned some children don’t like to be touched suddenly? Michelangelo is one of those kids. Please ask before hugging or grabbing him.”

She gasps, lifting her hand to her mouth. “I’m so sorry! I was just so excited to meet him and completely forgot! It won’t happen again!”

Luther seems satisfied and motions for the four of them to sit in the living room. Christy perches on the very edge of the sofa, shifting uncomfortably, yet never losing her smile. Dan plops beside her and leans back, resting his ankle atop his knee and stretching his arm across the top of the couch. 

Mikey purposefully sits on the floor, making sure to keep the coffee table between him and the couple. 

Donnie hates Christy and Dan. 

Luther joins Splinter in the kitchen to allow the couple to freely get to know Michelangelo without a constant chaperone. However, the boys do not stray far. Leon sits at the kitchen island as close to the door as possible so he can properly hear and watch the situation. Donatello asks for permission before perching on the window seat to read - most of his focus on Mikey’s reactions to the couple. Raphael ultimately decides to sit with Leo; he’s too big and imposing to get away with sitting in the hallway or living room with them. 

Mikey finds out that despite her assurances Christy has no sense of personal boundaries. She constantly finds ways to touch him whether it’s tousling his hair or patting his hand. Each time he flinches away, but that only seems to encourage her to touch more. As if she could cure all his bad memories with a few gentle touches. 

Dan, on the other hand, is very hands off, but he doesn’t seem too pleased with some of Mikey’s answers to Christy’s questions. 

“What do you like to do?”

“I like to draw and skateboard.” 

Dan scoffs, muttering under his breath.

“How are you doing in school? You like it so far? Have a lot of friends?”

“It’s hard for me to focus sometimes and people think I’m annoying.” 

“Pity. Have you wanted to get involved in any sports?” Dan’s eyes are piercing, yet he still has an easy-going smile. 

Mikey hesitates. “Not yet. I’m not old enough.”

Christy jumps in to change to subject. 

The whole exchange has an underlying sense of tension that Donnie swears he could physically touch if he wanted. Without thinking, he pulls out his phone and shoots a text to Casey and April. 

Might need you two to come by later on today. The couple are pricks and Mikey’s going to need more support than just us. 

Luther pops his head back in the room, calling the meeting at thirty-minute limit. “Excuse me while I speak to Michelangelo outside for a moment. Mr. Hamato, the foster father, is free to answer any other questions you have while you wait.”

Christy smiles wide, showing her perfectly straight white teeth. “Of course! Thank you so much!”

Luther waits a moment for Mikey, who rushes to join Leatherhead, before nodding politely and leading Mike to the backyard. A heavy silence hangs over the Hamatos as they are left with Christy and Dan. Donnie shifts in his seat, refusing to turn his attention to anything other than the pages in front of him. 

Fortunately, Splinter pokes his head in from the kitchen. “Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, if you would like some, I made tea?” 

Christy perks up. “Oh! Yes, please! Thank you, Mr. Hamato.” She pats her husband’s knee before gracefully standing. Dan hesitates as she joins Splinter in the kitchen, but ultimately decides to join his wife. 

Leo and Raph move to the other side of the kitchen to give the couple a place to sit comfortably. Splinter pours them each a glass before pouring one for himself. He motions for the two to take a seat across from him, smiling politely. 

Christy sips daintily at her tea and crosses her legs. Her shoulders never slouch; her chin never lowers. “May I ask you some questions about Michelangelo and his behavior?” 

Splinter inclines his head. “You may.”

Her answering smile is blinding, yet fails to reach her eyes.

Raphael doesn’t think she would have listened if his dad said no. 

“Are any of you aware of any issues he may have? He seems like a good boy, but I’m curious if he might be a little. . . challenged, should I say?” She pauses to take another drink, and Leo has to force himself to remain quiet. “His stutter is inconvenient and his aversion to touch is off-putting. But it’s nothing we can’t fix in the long run. I just want to know if you know of any reasoning behind it? Was he treated badly in past homes?” 

If Raphael didn’t know any better, he would say the gleam in Christy’s eyes is concern. Unfortunately, he does know better. 

Splinter speaks before any of his sons - all rightfully angry - can do so. “As far as I am aware, he has experienced some difficulties, but it does not inhibit his personality in any way. He is a lively boy with a yearn for adventure. I believe he can thrive in any environment if given the proper adjustment period.”

Dan perks up a bit at the mention of adventure. “How active would you say he is? Does it get in the way of his schooling?”

Splinter hesitates, hiding his apprehension under the guise of drinking tea. “He is fairly active. He often runs and rides his skateboard. The only trouble he has with school is because of his ADHD. Fortunately, my son Donatello has helped Michelangelo with his schooling whenever he struggles.”

Dan looks away in an attempt to hide a sneer at the mention of Mike’s disorder. Christy, on the other hand, seems even more excited. 

Before she can press on and anger anyone further, Splinter continues. “If you don’t mind my asking, what has led you to look into adoption?” 

Christy’s smile seems genuine now as she answers. “Oh! We’ve always wanted to help the less fortunate. We’ve donated to multiple charities and fostered many animals. But we’ve always felt the best way to help would be to adopt! So we’ve been talking with social services for a couple months now, trying to find a child we like.” 

Leonardo, who has been scowling in his corner of the kitchen, refuses to stay silent any longer. This bitch only cares about feeling like a savior! She only wants a “broken” child for her to fix with her money and touch. And Dan only wants a boy to live vicariously through. 

“You two do realize that Mikey is an actual human being with emotions and opinions right?” 

Silence suffocates the room. Christy snaps her attention to Leon, her eyes catching on the white patches across his face. Her smile had already fallen, yet now it twists with disgust at the sight of his skin. Leo’s rage only grows. 

“Excuse me?” Dan’s voice is rough and angry, rising slightly as he addresses Leo. 

With the tension rising, no one notices the boy in question returning with Luther at his side. 

Leon’s piercing gaze never wavers. “He’s not some broken toy for you to buy and fix just to feel good about yourselves. He’s not something you can mess with and control. He’s not broken or a charity case. He’s a kid. How can you assholes not see that?” 

Leatherhead and Splinter immediately jump in to try to calm the enraged couple, both of whom have begun shouting “How dare you?” “Do you know who we are?” and phrases of the like. 

Mikey, scared by the sudden noises, rushes to Donnie. Don had dropped his book long ago and now uses his free arms to wrap Mikey up in a hug, mostly hiding him from view. Leon and Raph escape the kitchen and join their brothers - brother and foster brother - in the living room. All three surround Mikey, who trembles in Donnie’s arms. Each serves as a pillar of support and strength as Luther removes the irate couple from the premises. 

* * *

Later that night, long after April and Casey had come and gone in an attempt to cheer Mikey up, Leonardo slips into the backyard. 

Mikey had isolated himself back here as soon as he had the chance. First he had aimlessly skateboarded around while everyone checked on him every two minutes or so. After he had quietly asked for some space, April had forced everyone to back off and respect his request. But that was a little over two hours ago and Leo knew the kid was struggling, so he decided to ignore April - as usual. (Hey, she’s not exactly here to kick his ass for doing it.) 

He finds Mikey at the edge of the yard, sitting on his board and staring at the stars. His hair is unkempt and there’s pale trails down his cheeks from his tears and red around his eyes. It tears at Leo’s heart, yet he refuses to show it as he sits beside the kid. He tilts his head back to admire the stars with the kid. 

Neither say anything at first, both embracing the heavy silence leftover from the day’s occurrences. 

“You know,” Leo begins, “growing up, I used to have people offer to do my makeup. To cover my vitiligo.”

“It was hard for me to make friends as a kid because of it. All the adults thought they were helping by teaching me to cover up, but all they really did was teach me that there’s something wrong with me.”

He notices Mikey’s attention shift to him, but refuses to look away from the sky. Leo leans back and only offers Mikey a small glance before he continues. 

“I’m not saying any of this to make you feel bad for me. I’m just saying that people with good intentions can sometimes go about things the wrong way; they can forget we’re people with thoughts and emotions, and that we might not want their help.”

Leo pauses, mind filled with memories of past teachers and babysitters doing his makeup after the sight of his skin made a little kid cry.

“It’s taken me a long time to be comfortable in my own skin and I still struggle with it. But I want you to know that even if you never get adopted, that’s on the adults, not you.” Now he looks Michelangelo in the eye, trying to get him to understand just how serious he is. “There is nothing wrong with you, Michael. There never was.”

More tears follow the still-drying path of the previous ones. Mikey practically falls into Leo, resting all his weight on him as he cries. Leo just wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls the kid closer. He wonders if this is the first time Mikey has ever heard someone say that. 

He holds the kid tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get Leo being a sweetie in there, but I also really want everyone to know he's a bad bitch that doesn't let anyone mess with his family. My characterizations of him (and the others) might change more as I get further in ROTTMNT, but I'm mostly focusing on the generalization of the boys' characters as I write. Sorry if anything is OOC!
> 
> If my portrayal of anything in this chapter is wrong, I sincerely apologize. Can I also say Mikey is the absolute cutest and my favorite? You would think he's not with how much I'm hurting him, but he genuinely is my favorite. 
> 
> I'm also thinking of taking requests of different scenarios and fandoms (as long as I'm a part of them). So if anyone has any ideas for a fic or ideas for this fic, please comment them below or message me! I read all of them and really love all of your feedback!


	9. Panic in the Hamato House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for how long it has taken me to update! I'm also sorry this chapter is short, but I'm planning on doing a really fluffy long chapter next so hopefully that'll make up for it! The reason for my absence is I've been working on other fic ideas in this fandom - another human AU and then one where the boys are turtles. But the human AU is going to take a lot of research and time, and I'm not going to post the turtle one until it's done so it'll be a one-shot. 
> 
> Please leave comments on this! All of your comments and kudos help remind me to return my focus to this one; I really do love it and plan to finish it, but you also deserve somewhat consistent updates.

None of his past foster families have ever made him feel like he mattered. 

Some weren’t too bad, maybe a little over-crowded, but not abusive. Others were a living hell in ways Mikey didn’t really understand. 

The home with Bradford was like that. His dad wasn’t too bad, a little mean but never aggressive with Mike. Bradford’s step-brother Xever was rude, but he was barely ever home, always out with girls or shut in his room getting high. 

Bradford was the only one Mikey had to really hang out with. He had just lost Shini and he didn’t have any friends. Chris seemed pretty cool at first. He was just a good guy who listened to Mikey’s rambles and didn’t get too frustrated with him. And then he decided to show his true colors. 

Mikey doesn’t like to think about it very much. Whenever he does, he usually ends up sleepless and scratching at his thighs until they’re red and raw.

* * *

Mikey wakes a few days later to the smell of something burning. Panic chokes him as he lurches upright. His sleep-addled mind works quick enough to have him check for smoke and flames, allowing him to relax when he sees none. His room is empty save for him and the boys’ abundance of clothes on the floor (neither of them are the neatest). 

Groaning at such a rude awakening, he drags himself out of bed, tugging on his orange jacket to ward off the just-left-bed-chill. From what he can remember, it is Leo’s day to help Splinter at the dojo, so it should just be him, Don, and Raph at the house. 

Sure enough, when he finally trudges downstairs, he sees only Raphael and Donatello in the kitchen. Donnie has soot stains on his hands and across his cheek, like he rubbed his face without thinking of the residue covering his fingers. Raph’s hair is poofed-up like he had run his hands through it too many times and the tips of his fingers are blistered. 

“What happened?” Mikey asks, right as his eyes catch on the burnt remains on some type of machine. The charred pieces lay scattered on the kitchen floor as if someone - probably Raph - had stomped it into nothing. 

Raphael growls at the question. “Big genius over here decided to ‘upgrade-” harsh air quotes as he snarls - “the fucking toaster. Why it needed an upgrade we will never know! The thing fucking exploded and now we don’t have a toaster!”

A heavy blush stains Don’s cheeks as he purses his lips, crossing his arms petulantly. “It wasn’t toasting anything fast enough, which means it wasn’t giving off enough heat. I tried to recalibrate it, but obviously my numbers were off. If I could try again-” 

“Try again? Try again? We don’t have another fucking toaster!” His shout seems to echo off the kitchen walls and shake the soles of Mikey’s feet. 

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have come downstairs. _

Donnie’s face screws up in embarrassment, anger - Mikey didn’t really know. All he knows is that Raphael is angry. 

The rage practically vibrates from his very skin. And once he can think about it clearly, Mikey will be able to tell that Raph is more scared than angry. Scared of his little brothers being hurt when he could’ve done something to prevent it, but covering it with anger so as not to seem weak. But now all Mikey can discern from Raph’s body language is anger and anger means  _ danger _ . 

Trying to make himself disappear, Mikey cowers back toward the kitchen doorway. He needs to get out but he doesn’t want to leave Donnie here, but he might not have a choice cause Donnie doesn’t seem scared, must not see or understand the danger as he goes  _ further _ into the kitchen to scoop up his destroyed machine. 

Raphael growls and snatches the remains from Don’s grip. “This is going in the fucking trash, Donatello. You are not going to sneak it up to your room to fix it; it can’t be fixed. It’s literally burnt.” 

Donnie huffs and tries to grab it back, but Raph has already lifted the lid to the trash can and let the metal crash down into the bag. Mikey flinches at the noise, drawing Donatello’s attention. The kid looks terrified, hunched over, arms wrapped around his stomach, eyes refusing to lift from the floor. 

“Mike?” Raph turns to see what has caused such a drastic change of tone in his brother, and Mikey snaps. 

He’s bolting for the stairs before the boys can really react, slamming the door to Raph’s room shut. Deep down he knows he’s being irrational, but all he knows is that he is not safe, not safe,  _ not safe _ . He snatches his pillow and shoves his way under his bed. It’s a tight squeeze and the wall is cold on his back, but the close quarters help him gain some sense of security. 

Nothing can grab him from behind. Nothing can hurt him from above. His blankets and bookbag block his feet from any grabs. The only vulnerable entry point is the side directly in front of his face, which he can defend at a moment’s notice. 

His breathing is erratic and his heart is pounding, but he’s safe. At least that’s what he spends the next fifteen minutes trying to convince himself. 

* * *

By the time an hour has passed, Mikey realizes he might’ve overreacted. 

Neither of the older boys had been angry at him in particular, and neither behaved aggressively toward him in the slightest. It’s just. . . he could practically  _ taste _ the rage in the room and the last time that happened he got his arm broken. 

He knows realistically that no one in this family would hurt him; they’ve had many chances in the few months he’s been here and have taken none of them. He actually thinks that maybe they would rather hurt themselves than raise a hand to him. 

(However, it takes many years of therapy for him to truly believe this fact.)

So he knows he overreacted and was stupid - like always, and he’s scared that maybe his dramatics have finally pushed them to their limit. No one has come to check on him or speak to him, which he tries to tell himself is  _ fine _ because they have no true obligation to him since he’s not  _ family _ , yet it still kind of hurts deep in his chest. 

His breath catches in his throat and he has to take another moment to calm down. 

With a sigh, Mikey becomes acutely aware of the hardwood floor beneath him and the growing strain on his shoulders. He’s been laying on his side for who-knows-how-long on unforgiving panels, his shoulders curled in together and pulling his muscles taut. 

Maybe he should get out from under the bed. . .

He entertains the thought for only a moment until the anxiety claws at his throat again. If he leaves he will be too exposed, too vulnerable if the older boys decide to attack him - physically or verbally. His cave is safe, so he is safe. 

Mikey can’t help but grow frustrated at his own lack of courage. He’s eight years old! He’s a big kid! He shouldn't be scared of people being angry. 

Before he can try to force himself to move, a gentle knock raps against his door. Mr. Hamato’s voice follows, “Michelangelo, may I come in?” 

Mikey wonders how long Mr. Hamato would stand out there if he remained silent. He wonders how bad it would hurt if he were to learn Splinter wouldn’t wait out there at all. 

“Yes.” His voice is tiny and frail, yet Mr. Hamato still hears him. The older man enters the room, keeping the door open behind him so Michelangelo doesn’t feel trapped. He doesn’t lean down to look under the bed and he doesn’t sit on the bed. Instead, he decides to sit on Raphael’s bed in order to talk with the boy. 

“Donatello informed me that him and Raphael may have upset you today, and I wanted to come check on you. If you want me to though, I can leave you in peace.” 

He waits for a response, eventually receiving a quiet, “Please stay.” 

Splinter nods although Mikey cannot see him. “I understand that it will take time for your brain and your body to fully believe, but you are safe here, Michelangelo. My sons and I would never raise a hand to you, and I apologize for any instance where we may have scared you in such a way.” 

He pauses, thinking of how to properly phrase it. “You see, Michelangelo, we care about you very much. You fit here with us, and it would hurt us terribly if something were to happen to you. So, I will make you a promise, Michelangelo, a promise that I will do everything in my power to keep. I promise you that we will never hurt you, that you will always be welcome here, always be a part of our family as long as you’ll have us.” 

Tears, happy tears as his chest fills with an overwhelming warmth, slip down his nose. Besides his mom, no one has ever told them they’ve loved him. 

Mr. Hamato’s hand edges into his vision. “Will you come out and join us for a nice family lunch, my son?” 

He doesn’t hesitate to grab Mr. Hamato’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short but there's a fluffy one coming up next! I hope you all enjoyed it! If I got anything wrong, please don't hesitate to reach out and correct me! I love all of you guys and your continued support of my story!


	10. Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry this took so long to come out! I got a job finally and between that and school I've been super busy and lacking motivation. :( But I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! It was super fun to write and I tried to make it as sappy as possible!

When Mikey still lived with his mom, sometimes he would imagine what his life would be like if he had siblings. With his mom’s job, he would often be left alone for long periods of time while she worked. 

So he would try to befriend the neighborhood kids. A lot of the kids avoided him, said their moms thought he wasn’t someone they should be around. Then he would trudge back home and take his action figures to the backyard where he would play pretend by himself until his mom would finally stumble out to join him. 

If he had an older brother that would carry him atop his shoulders or a little sister he could have tea parties with, would he have been as lonely as he was back then? Would he have had more friends? 

For some reason, a part of him doubts it. 

* * *

It’s early the next day, a Sunday where no one works and the family takes the day to just be together, when the girls take over. 

April is the first to show up. Her hair is pulled back into two simple buns and her glasses have been exchanged for contacts for the day. She wears a loose green t-shirt and black yoga pants, and a small pink bag dangles from her fingertips. 

Donnie greets her at the door with a kiss and confused questions. No one had expected any visitors, but they weren’t exactly upset to see her either. 

She points at Mikey when she sees him. “You, my good sir, are getting pampered today! And there is nothing anyone can say or do to stop it!” She pauses. “Unless you really don’t want to, Mike, then we’ll do something else.” 

He’s confused, spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth. “What’s pampered?” 

She pauses, eyes suspiciously shiny, and takes a deep breath. “Well, Mikester, being pampered is kind of like when you have a me-day. You focus on doing things that make you feel good, but other people you trust do it for you so you don’t have to do any work either. It’s just supposed to be fun and relaxing!”

“Huh.” He thinks about it through his next bite of cereal. “Sure! It sounds fun!” 

April beams, proud of herself for coming up with the idea. “Good! Karai, Shini, and Mona should be here soon! I think they were picking up food before coming over.” She plops down into the open seat by Mikey. 

Leo, who is still in his pajamas despite it being almost eleven in the morning, frowns. “Does that mean the rest of us have to leave?” 

She pokes his nose. “No, you guys just need to stay downstairs and out of the way. Mikey is ours for the day. You can’t have him!”

“What if we want him though? I can’t play Space Farms 3 with Donnie! He thinks it’s a waste of time!” Leon scowls at his twin, who has perched himself on the countertop with a cup of coffee. 

Warmth blooms in Mikey’s chest.  _ They wanted him _ . 

“You can play Space Farms with him later! He’s ours!” April is practically growling toward the end of her sentence and Donnie kicks him in support of his girlfriend. 

“Casey will come and play it with you, so let the girls have the kid for the day.” 

Leon groans. “It’s not the same!”

The doorbell interrupts him before he can begin ranting. Splinter yells from the living room, “Come in, ladies!” 

Karai enters first, smiling big, and holding two boxes of pizza. Mona follows close at her heels with a plastic bag in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other. Shini comes in next with nothing but her purse. 

Leo immediately brightens up at his girlfriend’s presence. “Karai!” He practically hops to her, planting kisses along her cheek. 

She smiles indulgently at him, a light blush warming her cheeks. Mona rolls her eyes at them and lightly pushes her way past them. “You guys are blocking the way! We’re here to hang out with Mikey, not our boyfriends!” 

Shini laughs at Leo’s pout, edging around the couple and skipping to Mikey’s side. He smiles, mouth full of cereal, and leans into her. “Shini!”

Mikey and Shini had a proper reunion about a week or two ago, but every time he saw her after that still felt surreal to him. He isn’t used to people sticking around, to being allowed around the ones he loves. (Even when he’s older he still has days where he’s sure he will lose everyone he loves.)

Shinigami wraps both her arms around his shoulders and kisses the top of his head. “Hi, sweetheart. You ready to be spoiled?” 

He nods vigorously, swallowing with an audible gulp. “Now?” 

She shrugs. “Sure! Whenever you want, sweetie.” 

He’s grinning as he immediately jumps to his feet, grabs Shini by the hand, and begins to drag her upstairs. April squeals, not hesitating to follow them. Mona and Karai are left behind to carry all the bags and food upstairs where the girls have no doubt already taken over Donnie’s room. (Donnie’s room is the cleanest.) 

Leo kisses Karai on the cheek before heading to the living room to get out of the way. Raph offers to help carry the food and gives Mona a long, gentle kiss on the lips when she assures him the two of them can handle it. He watches without complaint as the girls - particularly Mona - go up the stairs to join the group giggling upstairs. 

Mikey is sitting in the middle of an impromptu cuddle pile when the last two join. April had pushed some of Don’s furniture - mainly his desk chair and books - out of the way; she then collected all the blankets and pillows from the boys’ rooms and piled them in the middle of Donnie’s floor. Mikey had immediately plopped into the middle of the blankets and Shini squished herself close to him, leaving his other side open for April to take. 

Karai drops the pizza boxes on the far corner of the blankets, close enough to reach but far enough they have room to sit comfortably, and sits at Mikey’s feet. Mona puts the soda on Donnie’s desk, joining them after. 

“So what do you want to do first?” April gently nudges Mikey, making sure he’s focused on her. “We can eat and then I can do your nails while Shini does your makeup?” 

Mona cuts in. “I can re-bleach your hair if you want. I brought the stuff to do it in case.” 

Shini tilts her head, eyebrows furrowing. “I thought you couldn’t dye your hair? How do you know how to bleach and stuff?” 

It grows quiet for a moment as everyone takes in the question. Shini rushes to apologize in the ensuing silence. “I didn’t mean it in an offensive way at all, and I apologize if it came across that way! I don’t know a lot about Native American culture, so I’m curious. That’s why I asked.”

Thankfully, Mona waves off the apology. “It’s no problem. I had to teach Raph about it, so I don’t mind explaining.” 

She adjusts her position, crossing her legs so they don’t go numb, and pulls her braid over her shoulder. “Our culture is tied directly to our hair. We only paint it or adorn it for special ceremonies or occasions - at least my tribe does. But, overall, the longer our hair is, the stronger cultural connection we have. This strong cultural identity helps us with our self-esteem, our self-respect. Our hair is something we are proud of.” 

Mikey cuts in, not unkindly. “If long hair is more important to you and your culture, why is yours so short?” 

“Cutting our hair is a way of expressing our grief during times of mourning.” She rubs the fraying ends of her hair between her fingers. “My aunt died a couple months ago; my mom cut both my brother’s hair and mine to honor her loss.” 

A moment of silence passes, Mona lost in her melancholy. She snaps herself out of it to continue explaining. 

“We also use our hair to gain stronger connections and relationships with our family. My mom takes time out of her morning to braid both my and my brother’s hair every day. It’s a way of establishing a good, nurturing relationship with our family.” 

Karai begins silently passing out pizza slices and drinks, not wanting to interrupt. Everyone - especially Mikey - listens with rapt attention.

“That’s why I like to play with my friends’ hair and braid it. I want to build a strong relationship with them because I care about them. One of my friends wanted to get her hair dyed but couldn’t afford it, so I learned how to do it for her.” 

April smiles. “That’s really sweet of you! Do you like it when your friends do the same for you? Like braiding and brushing it and stuff?” 

Mona nods. “I do, but always ask before touching my hair. It’s very disrespectful in my culture to touch someone’s hair without asking. Sometimes it’s rude to ask, but I don’t mind with you guys.” She smiles, a memory playing behind her eyes. “Raph always asks before playing with my hair and it’s the cutest thing ever.” 

Shini points out, “It must be nice to have your boundaries and culture respected too.” 

Mona’s agreement is almost violent. “Yes, very much so!” 

The conversation devolves into a brief “talk-shit” session, the girls ranting about the terrible boys they’ve each encountered while Mikey listens, quietly munching on pizza as he does so. Eventually, they get back to the original question that brought them to such a serious conversation. 

“But, yes,” Mona says. “That is why I know how to bleach hair. So you will be in safe hands if you would like me to do it.” She turns to Mikey in an attempt to reassure him. 

Understanding the true meaning behind it makes this offer warm the deepest recesses of Mikey’s soul. He gives her a shaky smile, thrown off by such strong emotions rallying in his chest. “Yes, please.” 

Once they finish eating, they all migrate to the bathroom where Mona begins to prepare the bleach. Mikey sits on the toilet lid and April perches on the counter in front of him, showing him different nail polishes. Mona begins painting the bleach onto Mikey’s unruly curls as April starts painting Mikey’s fingernails (they decided on yellow and orange). Karai and Shini lean against the wall to watch the whole process and help whenever Mona needs it. 

The girls and Michael talk about anything that comes to mind - sometimes serious, but mostly asinine. Sometimes they devolve into talking about the Hamato boys, telling Mikey all the crazy shenanigans the three of them got up to in the past. Sometimes Mikey will tell them a story from his past homes, which will bring the mood down more often than not but Shini would always find a way to turn things back around. 

It takes a little over an hour to bleach Mikey’s hair and another ten minutes for them to help him wash it out. By the time, it’s done his nails are painted orange, save for the ring fingers which shine a bright yellow, and Karai and Shini have begun laying out the makeup. 

The girls don’t allow him to look in the mirror just yet, determined to let him get the full effect once everything is done. So, with a small pout, he plops back onto the toilet lid and doesn’t fight when they start doing his makeup. The brushes tickle his skin a little, which causes a few squirms and giggles, but otherwise he is a picture-perfect doll. 

It is mostly Karai and Shini doing the makeup, but Mona chips in to do the eyeshadow and April does the contour. Karai’s hands shake the least when trying to apply the lipstick so she’s given that job and Shini always does the best winged eyeliner. 

With their combined effort, it takes fifteen minutes for them to do Mikey’s makeup. He stands, a buzzing under his skin, and rushes to the mirror. He freezes. 

His hair is a perfect mess, curls everywhere but the dark brown blending out smoothly to the blond. His eyelids are adorned with varying shades of yellows and browns. A light sheen of glitter shines in the corner of his eyes, making his blue irises pop. A perfect pair of black wings spread from the edges of his eyes. His cheekbones stand out sharply without making him look gaunt and his lips are a bright red. 

Mikey can’t say he’s ever really cared about feeling pretty or looking good. He’s always been too active, too worried about other things to care about his appearance. But, standing in the bathroom, surrounded by the bestest friends he could ask for, he can only admire himself. 

_ I’m so pretty. _

His wide eyes jump from his reflection to the excited girls behind him. “Can you teach me how to do this?” 

The girls - save for Mona and Karai who feel they have to maintain their “bad bitch” image - squeal. The next hour is spent diligently teaching and learning what brushes do what and what goes where and how best to apply this or that. 

Before the girls leave, Karai gives Mikey an extra pack of makeup remover wipes and some of her old makeup for him to practice with. While the other girls trickle downstairs, Shini stays and wraps him up in a tight hug. 

“I have something for you,” she murmurs into his hair. 

He doesn’t move just yet. “What is it?” 

Shini gently extracts herself from the hug, going to pull something out of her bag. A necklace dangles from her fingers. The charm weighing down the brown leather string is a small blue circle with a ring of white enclosing a ring of light blue and black. Mikey can’t help but think it looks like an eye. 

“What is it?” 

Shini places it around his neck. “It’s called a lucky eye necklace. It’s a necklace to bring you safety, good karma, and positivity. I made sure to charge it with my crystals during the full moon, so it should work well to help protect you.” 

Mikey tilts his head. “Like physically protect me?” 

She laughs, shaking her head. “No, silly. It draws positive energies and protects you from hexes, curses, and the like. I know it’s not all-powerful or super helpful physically, but I want you to have it. It would make me feel better knowing I did  _ something _ to help keep you safe.”

She looks to the floor. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you at our last house, and I’m sorry I’m not around enough to really protect you now.” Before he can interrupt, she pushes on, finally looking up with a bittersweet smile. “But the Hamatos are good people. They care about you, I can tell. I know they’ll protect you where I can’t.” 

Mikey can’t take it anymore and slings his arms around her in the biggest hug he can manage. She buries her face in his still-damp curls, wrapping him up in her arms. 

“Thank you, Shini. I’ll never take it off,” he promises. 

She laughs again. “I know, Mikey. But I’m still going to shake your protection spell jar at least twice a day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the website I got all my Native culture information from: https://sistersky.com/blogs/sister-sky/the-significance-of-hair-in-native-american-culture   
Definitely check it out as it explains better than I could! I wanted to include authenticity in Mona's character since I made her Native American so here it is! Also, yes, Shini is 100% a witch and the necklace mentioned is something anyone can get. I highly recommend it as it is a protection charm. 
> 
> What do you guys think about this chapter?? Please leave comments! I love them and they encourage me to write more. I also respond to all of them - just FYI. ;)


	11. Smoking and Seething

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so, so very short and I apologize for that! I would've added it to the last chapter, but I wanted that one to be all fluff. This one is mostly setting up for the next chapter which is going to be a doozy! It's going to be long and dramatic, but hopefully it won't take me long to get it out cause I'm excited to write it! I hope you enjoy this short chapter so soon after the last one!

One of his past foster homes was a kind family. It was a family of four with the parents and a boy and a girl. The girl was the closest to his age at the time - seven to his six. The boy was ten. 

They were super nice! The boy let him learn how to skateboard with him, and the girl let him join her tea parties. The parents weren’t overly mean, didn’t yell at him or hit him or throw things at him. 

But there was one thing he was never allowed to do: join them on family nights. 

Sure, they let him eat dinner with them, but afterwards he had to go to his room while they played board games or watched movies. It had hurt at the time, but looking back Mikey thinks it wasn’t too bad. 

The family knew he wasn’t going to be a permanent fixture in their house. Why treat him like he was and give him hope? Hope that maybe things would be different, hope that he found his forever family. The hope is the worst, especially when it’s ripped from his grasp when Leatherhead comes to take him away.

* * *

After the girls leave, Mikey spends a slightly insane amount of time taking the makeup off and practicing putting it back on. He wanted to get better at it, so he could hopefully wear it to school one day. His hands were shakier than he thought they would be, so the results were messy to say the least, but he was still proud of the outcome. 

After his third try, Raphael comes into the bathroom. “Hey, kid. We’re about to have family night and watch a movie.” 

A dull throbbing begins deep in Mikey’s chest as his heart starts to sink. “Okay?”

“So, hurry up. We’re waiting on you, so we can pick a movie to watch.” He looks at Raph in the mirror. He’s leaned against the door frame with a soft smile, no sense of humor on his face. 

_ It’s not a joke _ . 

Mikey beams. “Okay! I need to take this off and then I’ll be down there!”

He expects Raph to leave, satisfied he has completed his task, but the eldest stays and grabs a bottle from the tub. “Here, you’ll need to wash your face with this afterwards. You’ve been at it a while and this will help your skin from getting irritated.” Raph presses a bottle of face wash into his palm. 

When Mikey looks at it confused, Raphael laughs and spends the next five minutes teaching Mikey how to properly wash his face. Once his face is dry, him and Raph join the others downstairs. 

Leon and Donnie are fighting over a blanket on the couch while Splinter sits in his armchair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Raph immediately goes to break the fight up while Mikey, on the other hand, runs and jumps on the twins, causing a series of groans to fill the room. 

Once Raphael has wrangled his siblings into a somewhat-calm pile on the couch, Mister Hamato chooses a movie from Netflix, mostly ignoring Leonardo’s input on movie choice. While the two of them argue - mostly joking banter - Don pokes Mikey’s new necklace. 

“That’s cool. When did you get that?” 

Mikey proudly shows him the protective charm. “Shini gave it to me before she left today!” He goes on to explain what Shini told him, and Donnie listens respectively, promising Mikey he would look further into it later. 

The two are harshly shushed by an irate Leon, but the rudeness is immediately buffered by him cuddling the two close to him. 

If anyone were to look into the Hamato household that night, they would be shocked to learn that the fourth boy - the youngest boy is not related to them at all. Because, for all intents and purposes, it was a family in that living room cuddled up watching a B-rated horror movie. 

* * *

Monday mornings are never fun, but for Leon that next morning is absolute _dogshit_. 

He had woken up later than he wanted to, so he couldn’t do anything other than grab a poptart before he had to leave the house. Then he had to take Mikey to school, which ended up making him late for first period. Then some asshole decided to cut in front of him at lunch, which by then he was hangry and just not in the mood. 

He had begged off picking Mikey up after school - not because he didn’t love the kid or was irritated by him. But because he wanted to smoke, and the only time he could was after school at the “stoner hangout.”

The hangout wasn’t super far from the skatepark, about a block or two away from it actually. It was a small seating area by a sketchy gas station with old wooden picnic tables, mostly carved-up, spray painted messes than actual tables. The owner of the store didn’t mind what they did, or the smell thankfully, as long as they picked up after themselves and paid for the snacks they inevitably went in search of. 

So that Monday afternoon Leo perched himself on that shitty picnic table, grabbed his blunt from its hidden place in his bag, and lit it up. A few other guys are there with him, but he’s too focused on getting buzzed to bother with them. 

He’s at a comfortable high, just beginning to feel the onset of the munchies, when Raphael walks up with Mikey waiting at the corner behind him (Mikey is too young for a contact high). 

“Hey, Leon. We gotta go! Finish it up, so we can leave.”

Leo’s fingers are tingling slightly and when he nods his head feels heavier than normal. “Alright, alright.” 

He takes the last few hits, coughs, and tosses the roach in the trashcan nearby. Raph grabs his bookbag before he can and stands close in case he needs it. 

“Thanks for grabbing Mike, Raph. I really needed this.” Leon nudges his shoulder lightly, smiling wide. 

Raphael just rolls his eyes and works on getting his two charges home safely. 

None of the boys are paying enough attention to notice the boy seething at the doors of the gas station, eyes glued to Mikey as he leaves with his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to whoever guesses who the angry boy was! Either way it'll be revealed next chapter, which will hopefully be out soon! I really hope you guys liked this! Please leave comments or kudos - they really encourage me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter or how it ended, but I wanted to go ahead and post it so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it! There is more to come! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
Also, I know Raph is kind of a dick right now, but he gets better. He doesn't trust easy.


End file.
